MORE THAN CLOSER
by Yeoisseu
Summary: [CHAPTER 6 UPDATED] Sepanjang hidupnya, Luhan tidak pernah mengantar barang dengan jarak tempuh diluar perkiraan. Akibatnya, ia dihadapi situasi yang sulit dan membingungkan setelah dibisikkan oleh pria misterius di pemberhentian subway hari itu. HunHan SeLu! Main cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kai, Chanyeol Romantic mystery, horror, suspense. Warning! smut scenes, angst
1. PROLOG

**Title :**

More Than Closer

**Main Cast :**

SeHun, LuHan, Kai

**Support Cast :**

ChanYeol, SuHo

**Rated :**

M

Romantic mystery, horror, suspense

**Dedicated by :**

© eternal_chen

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Present..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Dengan hati-hati, pria berambut hitam pekat itu memakirkan skuter matic-nya. Buru-buru ia melepas helm dan mengambil kotak yang diikat di bagian belakang skuternya yang sudah beberapa bulan ini ia pakai. Pekerjaan ini sebenarnya sangat melelahkan. Mengantar barang apapun itu dengan bayaran yang tidak jelas. Jika ia mendapat panggilan dari pelanggan untuk mengirim barang, maka ia akan mengambil barangnya dan meminta alamat lalu mengantarnya ke alamat tersebut. Dengan begitu, ia akan mendapat bayaran _cash _saat itu juga dari orang yang menerima. Kadang-kadang ia hanya dibayar lima belas ribu won jika jaraknya sekitar lima sampai sepuluh kilometer. Namun jika sedang beruntung, empat puluh sampai enam puluh ribu won akan datang ke tangannya.

Dia Luhan, hanya lulusan SMA biasa yang hidup sendiri di Seoul. Orang tuanya tinggal di Beijing. Sejak 6 tahun yang lalu setelah lulus SMA, ia sudah beberapa kali berganti pekerjaan. Meskipun uang hasil kerjanya sebagai jasa pengiriman barang terbilang kecil untuk hidup di Korea, ia masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang.

Saat ini ia sedang berada di stasiun subway Yongsan. Stasiun kereta bawah tanah yang sangat terkenal di kota Seoul. Baru kali ini Luhan mengantar barang dengan jarak lebih dari sepuluh kilometer jauhnya. Biasanya ia akan menolak jika pengiriman barang dilakukan dengan jarak tempuh lebih dari perkiraan. Namun kali ini alamat yang dituju adalah stasiun Incheon Bus Terminal, yang dapat ditempuh dengan subway dan satu kali transit. Luhan tidak perlu repot-repot mengendarai skuter matic-nya dan semoga uang yang akan diterimanya sepadan dengan jauhnya jarak dari Seoul ke Incheon.

Sambil mengangkat kotak yang terbilang cukup berat, Luhan membeli tiket single trip dari loket otomatis. Kemudian memasuki peron line 4 dan menoleh ke kanan kiri, berharap subway yang akan ia naiki cepat tiba. Suasana di peron line 4 benar-benar ramai. Ia sempat berpikir apakah semua orang disini akan menuju Incheon? Tapi pemikirannya tak cukup lama karena subway yang akan membawanya sudah datang. Luhan masuk dengan gesit agar mendapatkan tempat duduk. Karena tidak mungkin ia akan berdiri dengan membawa kotak itu selama satu jam ke depan.

'_Selamat datang di stasiun subway Yongsan. Bagi para penumpang yang duduk diharapkan mengutamakan wanita hamil, ibu dengan balita, dan wanita lan...'_

"Sial."

Suara dari intercom berhasil membuatnya mengumpat dalam hati dan mendecak sebal. Sampai salah seorang nenek di hadapannya tersenyum mengejek padanya. Dengan berat hati, mau tak mau ia berdiri sambil terus memegang kotaknya. Membiarkan nenek-nenek itu menduduki tempat hasil usaha gesitnya. Luhan meniup poninya sebal. Sepatu kanannya ia ketuk-ketuk ke lantai subway dengan tidak sabar. Lewat ekor matanya, ia dapat melihat nenek-nenek itu mencibir padanya dan Luhan mengumpat kesal lagi dalam hati.

"Dasar wanita tua tidak berteri—Aaaa!" tanpa sadar subway itu bergerak tiba-tiba, membuat tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang. Untungnya, ia cepat-cepat menyeimbangkan diri sebelum bokongnya berhasil menyentuh lantai subway yang keras.

Sudah hampir 20 menit yang lalu subway ini terus berjalan dan berhenti di beberapa stasiun yang Luhan benar-benar malas menghitungnya. Tapi suasana di dalam subway terus saja ramai seiring manusia yang naik turun di setiap pemberhentian. Terakhir kali ia melihat ke jendela luar, ia sudah berada di stasiun Gaebong. Yang artinya, masih ada sembilan pemberhentian dan ia akan transit di stasiun Bupyeong menuju stasiun Incheon Bus Terminal. Luhan ingin sekali meletakkan kotak itu di bawah, tetapi di dalam benar-benar sesak. Jika saja ia berani meletakkannya di bawah, mungkin kotak itu sudah habis terinjak-injak oleh kaki penumpang lain. Alih-alih meletakkan kotaknya di bawah, peganganpun ia tidak bisa.

Setelah transit, Luhan kembali menaiki subway ke tempat yang dituju. Tangannya terasa ingin lepas melihat penumpangnya tidak jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya, padat meskipun tidak sampai sesak. Sampai di pemberhentian kedua sebelum terakhir, Luhan tersenyum lega. Hampir 80 persen penumpang turun di stasiun Incheon City Hall hingga akhirnya ia bisa duduk dengan nyaman. Namun, kelegaan Luhan tak terlalu lama setelah sampai di stasiun ArtsCenter. Ia heran melihat semua orang yang ada di dalam subway turun di stasiun itu. Luhan menoleh kesana kemari dengan penuh kebingungan. Di dalam sana ia hanya seorang diri tanpa melihat petugas satupun. Luhan sangat yakin ia tidak salah tujuan. Iapun melihat peta diatas pintu subway dengan cermat dan ia benar, setelah ini adalah stasiun Incheon Bus Terminal tujuannya.

Sekali lagi, Luhan menoleh ke gerbong lain hanya untuk mendapati dirinya seorang diri. Ia berusaha membuang pikiran-pikiran negatif dari otaknya. Kakinya ia ketuk-ketuk ke lantai dengan perasaan bimbang.

_Aku tidak salah naik subway 'kan?_

Hanya pikiran itu yang terus berputar-putar di otaknya sekarang. Tak lama kemudian, subway itu berhenti. Membuyarkan pikiran Luhan dan saat ia menoleh keluar pintu subway yang mulai terbuka, terdapat papan bertuliskan _Incheon Bus Terminal Station._ Sesaat setelah menginjakkan kakinya keluar subway, suasana stasiun sepi bukan main. Hanya ada suara subway yang baru saja pergi meninggalkannya dan perlahan-lahan mulai tidak terdengar. Tubuhnya mematung. Kali ini ia sungguh bingung dan terkejut. Bagaimana bisa stasiun yang sebelumnya begitu ramai sedangkan yang ini begitu sepi? Bahkan tak ada satupun manusia lewat di penglihatannya. Hanya ada satu pintu keluar dan satu pintu masuk dari dan ke peron.

Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu keluar peron, berniat mencari petugas keamanan ataupun pusat informasi di stasiun itu. Jika ia menoleh ke kanan, ia hanya akan mendapati kursi-kursi tunggu yang berjajar rapi dan berujung pada mesin-mesin ATM. Jika ia menoleh ke kiri, ia mendapati antrian keluar masuk dengan mesin tiket _scan_ dan berujung pada tangga sebagai pintu keluar utama. Karena tak ada orang, Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar menuju pintu utama. Akhirnya ia melangkah menuju antrian keluar mesin _scan_ sambil sibuk mencari nomor ponsel yang tadi sudah ia simpan. Perlahan, Luhan meletakkan kotak yang dibawanya diatas mesin _scan. _Kemudian mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga sambil merogoh-rogoh saku jaketnya mencari tiket.

Tepat disaat terdengar nada sambung dari ponsel, tiket Luhan berhasil di_scan_ setelah bunyi 'beep' keluar dari mesin _scan_ itu. Tiba-tiba pergerakan Luhan terhenti. Suara nada dering asing menggema di sekitar stasiun yang sepi. Ia mengernyit pelan dan kepalanya menoleh kesekeliling. Tadi ia benar-benar sudah memastikan jika tak ada satupun orang disana kecuali dirinya. Iapun mematikan ponselnya dan nada dering asing itu ikut berhenti. Luhan mencoba memanggil nomor itu lagi dan nada dering itu kembali menggema.

Ia masih menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya dan kembali berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar masuk peron line. Matanya tak ingin mengedip sedikitpun, seolah ia takut kehilangan siaga. Ia yakin suaranya berasal dari peron line 4 tempat dimana ia turun tadi. Iapun kembali masuk ke pintu peron line 4 dan tak mendapati seorangpun disana. Kemudian mendengar suara subway mendekat dan lewat begitu saja dihadapannya. Ternyata subway itu tidak berhenti di stasiun ini.

Apa?

Tidak berhenti?

Jangan bercanda.

Luhan menelan ludahnya paksa. Mau tak mau ia harus kembali ke kenyataan jika barang yang dibawanya belum sampai ke tangan penerima. Ia memeriksa jam di ponselnya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Ia keluar lagi dari peron dan akhirnya menyadari jika ia tidak lagi sendiri. Ada seseorang berbaju hitam sedang duduk kursi tunggu yang berjajar rapi. Celana jeans hitam, coat hitam, syal hitam, sampai beanie yang menutupi seluruh rambutnya juga berwarna hitam. Pria itu duduk bersandar dan matanya terpejam. Pelan-pelan, Luhan mendekatinya tanpa ragu.

"Permisi..?"

Mata pria itu terbuka dan menoleh ke arah Luhan yang tak jauh di depannya. Kulit pria itu putih pucat, bibirnya tipis, alis dan rahangnya tegas. Benar-benar tampan dan tidak terlihat seperti orang Korea pada umumnya.

Pria itu menatap Luhan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Kemudian matanya terpaku pada kotak yang dibawa Luhan, membuat Luhan segera menyadari tatapan itu.

"Ah.. ini. Aku adalah jasa pengiriman barang. Katanya ia akan menunggu di stasiun ini tetapi.. aku sepertinya salah." Kata Luhan canggung.

Pria itupun berdiri di depan Luhan, ia mengeluarkan dua lembar uang seratus ribu won lalu menyerahkannya pada Luhan. Jelas saja Luhan langsung terheran-heran menatap uang yang belum ia ambil dari tangan pria itu.

"Ambil ini dan berikan kotak itu padaku." Katanya sambil menatap dalam iris mata Luhan.

_Dua ratus ribu won?!_

_Apakah itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?_

Melihat keraguan dimata Luhan, pria itu mengeluarkan selembar uang seratus ribu won lagi dari dompetnya.

"Sudah cukup?" Tanya pria itu. Tapi Luhan benar-benar seperti hilang akal. Melihat mata itu.. sorot matanya tajam dan penuh kharisma.

Tanpa sadar, kotak yang dibawa Luhan telah ada pada pria itu. Ia segera kembali ke realitasnya dan ternyata uang senilai tiga ratus ribu won sudah ada dalam genggamannya.

Perlahan, pria itu membungkuk dan berbisik ke telinga Luhan. Kemudian Luhan mengangguk pelan. Namun tak disangka, Luhan merasakan bibir pria itu bergesekan dengan telinganya. Ia membeku. Bulu kuduknya meremang seketika dan perutnya terasa geli.

Pria itu baru saja... apa maksudnya dia melakukan itu?

Orang asing yang bahkan baru beberapa menit yang lalu bertemu?

Luhan benar-benar terkejut sampai ia tidak mengetahui kapan pria itu pergi. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan kepalanya menoleh ke seluruh penjuru stasiun. Pria itu benar-benar sudah tidak ada. Secepat itukah ia pergi? Bahkan suara langkah kaki tak masuk ke pendengarannya. Luhan akui ia sedikit kecewa karena ia kembali seorang diri di stasiun ini. Kotak itu benar-benar sudah tak lagi di tangannya dan sekarang terganti dengan uang tiga ratus ribu won. Iapun mendaratkan bokongnya ke kursi yang diduduki pria tadi. Pandangannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah kartu yang tergeletak di lantai dimana ia berpijak bersama pria misterius itu. Luhan segera mengambilnya dan melihatnya dengan cermat.

Sebuah kartu identitas dengan kewarganegaraan Belanda. Dengan foto yang mirip seperti pria yang baru saja ia temui. Rambutnya berwarna merah gelap tetapi lebih dominan warna coklat. Sangat cocok untuk kulit putih pucat seperti aslinya.

Kota kelahiran Seoul, 12 April 1994.

Luhan mengernyit. Jadi ia adalah orang Korea-Belanda? Pikirnya. Umurnya masih terbilang muda untuk tinggi badan yang semampai. Padahal Luhan lebih tua 4 tahun darinya, berani sekali?! Menggesek telinganya dengan lembut menggunakan bibir tipisnya. Luhan kembali fokus pada kartu itu. Terdapat pula alamat pria tersebut yang terletak di distrik Seoul. Sampai dibagian paling atas, hal yang seharusnya terlebih dahulu dilihat oleh Luhan. Pria bergolongan darah O itu bernama ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"David Oh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wooooow David Oh?!**

Ada yang bisa menebak siapa itu David Oh?

Please give 'More Than Closer' a lot of support!^^

Terimakasih yang sudah berkenan favorit dan follow ff ini.

Chapter 1 udah selesai diketik, kira-kira kapan ya postingnya? Malam jumat gimana?

Ayo divoting-divoting.. Hehe


	2. Chapter 1

**Title :**

More Than Closer

**Main Cast :**

SeHun, LuHan, Kai

**Support Cast :**

ChanYeol, SuHo

**Rated :**

M

Romantic mystery, horror, suspense

**Dedicated by :**

© eternal_chen

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Present..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali Luhan mendapati pintu rumahnya diketuk berkali-kali. Dengan wajah yang masih kusut, ia membuka pintunya. Dua orang bertubuh kekar berseragam polisi terlihat di hadapannya. Buru-buru ia merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya yang takut terlihat kusut. Kemudian berusaha menunjukkan sikap seramah mungkin.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Salah satu polisi itupun menunjukkan emblem identitasnya pada Luhan. "Apa kemarin anda menemui seseorang di stasiun Incheon Bus Terminal?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak ,"Ya.. A—ah! Tidak!" dengan cepat ia menggeleng dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Ey.. Anda baru saja mengatakan 'ya'. Kami akan membawa anda ke kepolisian distrik Seoul untuk dimintai keterangan lebih lanjut terkait jual beli barang terlarang."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, "Tapi aku tidak–.."

"Lebih baik anda menjelaskan semuanya di kantor. Sekarang mohon ikuti kami."

Polisi itu menarik tangan Luhan yang berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Semenjak kemarin, ia merasa selalu ditimpa kesialan. Kemarin ia sudah menunggu subway untuk kembali ke stasiun Yongsan, tetapi subway benar-benar tidak ada yang berhenti di stasiun Incheon Bus Terminal. Dengan terpaksa, ia keluar stasiun itu dan naik kendaraan umum ke stasiun ArtsCenter. Lalu menaiki subway dari sana menuju stasiun Yongsan. Dan sekarang, kejadian tak terduga menimpanya. Ia dibawa ke kantor polisi distrik Seoul untuk dimintai keterangan?!

_Hhhh. Lelucon macam apa ini?!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak melakukannya! Kenapa anda tidak percaya padaku?!"

Wajah Luhan terlihat frustasi. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan seorang polisi di sebuah ruangan kedap suara di lengkapi empat CCTV di setiap sudut ruangan. Ia sempat melirik nametag di bagian kanan seragam polisi itu, Detektif Kim. Polisi di depannya ini benar-benar tidak percaya padanya. Katanya ia tertangkap CCTV di stasiun Incheon Bus Terminal bersama seorang pria dan melakukan transaksi gelap di tempat yang sepi itu.

"Aku hanya melakukan jasa pengiriman barang. Kenapa kau menuduhku melakukan transaksi gelap, sementara aku tidak tahu apa isi kotak itu?!" Luhan kembali melawan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jika kau terus saja mengelaknya, aku hanya ingin tahu sesuatu." Polisi itu, detektif Kim, menjeda dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Apa yang dia bisikkan padamu dan siapa namanya?"

Tubuh Luhan membatu seketika.

Ia tidak bisa mengatakan itu. Jadi ia menatap detektif Kim dengan pandangan kosong. Sampai polisi itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan.

"Bisakah kau mengatakannya dengan cepat? Masih banyak urusan yang harus kukerjakan." Katanya mengintrupsi.

Luhan seketika berbicara dengan gagap. Menimbulkan kecurigaan yang dengan jelas terbaca oleh polisi yang menginterogasinya. "D—dia.. hanya mengatakan terimakasih. Ya, terimakasih. Dan untuk pulang dengan hati-hati karena sudah merepotkanku mengirim barang sampai ke Incheon." Luhan tertawa getir. Dan dibalas dengan satu alis yang terangkat oleh detektif Kim. Lalu polisi itu mulai mengetik sesuatu di _macbook _miliknya.

Suasana di ruangan itu mulai hening karena polisi itu masih berkutat dengan ketikannya. Luhanpun menatap kesekeliling. Memperhatikan CCTV di sudut kanan ruangan.

"Apa kau menonton berita pagi ini?" detektif Kim kembali membuka suara.

Luhan langsung terkesiap dan menggeleng perlahan. Bagaimana bisa ia menonton tv sementara polisi menjemputnya sebelum ia sempat ke kamar mandi.

"Pukul tiga dini hari tadi pesawat Korean Air yang pergi menuju Schiphol Amsterdam airport dinyatakan menghilang di laut hitam Ukraina." Jelas polisi itu dengan mata yang tak lepas dari _macbook_nya. "Saat ini tim sedang melakukan pencarian dengan pesawat milik angkatan udara. Dan kau tahu?" detektif Kim beralih menatap Luhan mengintimidasi.

"Seorang pria yang kemarin bersamamu di stasiun Incheon Bus Terminal.. berada dalam pesawat itu, yang akan membawanya ke Belanda."

Tubuh Luhan tiba-tiba terasa kaku. Bibirnya bergetar antara ingin melontarkan kalimat bahwa ia tak percaya atau diam saja. Apa? Jadi pria itu mengalami kecelakaan pesawat? Detektif Kim di depannya tersenyum getir kearahnya. Kemudian melanjutkan ketikannya kembali. Membiarkan Luhan terdiam ditempatnya.

'_David Oh.. pria itu..'_

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan interogasi itu diketuk. Setelah detektif Kim membuka pintunya, terlihat seorang polisi bersama pria bertubuh tinggi dengan balutan tuxedo rapi berwarna hitam.

"Sudah selesai? Orang ini, ia bilang akan membawa bocah itu." kata polisi itu pada detektif Kim sambil menunjuk kearah Luhan.

"Ya, bawalah. Aku sudah selesai."

Sekali lagi, pria asing datang ke penglihatan Luhan. Setelah kemarin, sekarang ada lagi? Sedari tadi pria itu hanya menatap Luhan dan Luhan kembali membalas tatapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam diam, Luhan mengikuti pria asing bertuxedo hitam itu keluar dari kantor polisi. Setelah menebus ke kantor polisi untuk melepaskan Luhan dari interogasi, pria itu menyuruhnya ikut ke dalam sebuah mobil van berwarna hitam yang sudah menunggu mereka di depan kantor. Luhan menurut saja, karena merasa berhutang budi pada pria itu. Ia juga yakin, sepertinya pria itu bukan pria jahat yang akan berbuat macam-macam.

Setelah masuk ke dalam van, mobil itu langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan kantor polisi distrik Seoul. Luhan sedikit ragu untuk bertanya pada pria di sampingnya yang terbilang belum terlalu terlihat tua. Bahkan Luhan bisa menebak pasti umurnya sekitar kurang dari 25 tahun. Namun, pria di sampingnya terlebih dulu membuka suara.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Dan kau adalah Luhan, yang bekerja sebagai jasa pengiriman barang. Apa aku benar?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa melepas pandangannya dari _Apple 6s_ miliknya. Tampaknya ia sedang membaca sesuatu.

Luhan sedikit terkejut, "Y—ya.. dari mana kau tahu? Kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

Pria yang bernama Chanyeol itu beralih menatapnya, "Aku memiliki banyak mata-mata untuk menguntit siapapun. Jadi bukan hal yang sulit untuk mengetahui identitasmu. Tenang saja, mobil ini sedang menuju ke rumahmu."

Park Chanyeol kembali sibuk dengan _Apple 6s_-nya. Membiarkan Luhan mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan dengan mudah.

"Apa kau semacam... pengagum rahasia?" tanya Luhan menerka-nerka. Membuat Chanyeol kembali menatapnya dan mendecih muak.

"Berkacalah, apakah kau sudah patut dikagumi atau belum."

"Hei! Beraninya. Lalu mengapa kau sampai rela membuang waktu dan uangmu hanya untuk menebusku ke kantor polisi?!"

Luhan mendengus kesal. Ia bertanya baik-baik tetapi pria itu malah berkata sarkastik padanya.

"Aku hanya mengerjakan apa yang harus kukerjakan." Balas Chanyeol. Mengacuhkan Luhan yang masih kesal di sampingnya. "Kau menemui pria itu 'kan?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Luhan, "David Oh."

Luhan kini terdiam tak lagi kesal. Ia masih menunggu hal selanjutnya yang akan Chanyeol katakan padanya. Tapi ternyata, tatapan Chanyeol terlihat meminta kepastian. Luhanpun melirik pengemudi mobil van di kursi depan yang masih serius menyetir. Karena melihat kecemasan Luhan, Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

"Katakan saja. Dia akan tutup mulut." Kata Chanyeol meyakinkan.

Luhan menghela nafas dan menggumam mengiyakan. "Ya.. aku bertemu dengannya kemarin. Dan kudengar, pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Belanda menghilang di laut hitam ukraina."

"Rupanya kau sudah mengetahuinya.." sela Chanyeol. "Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang tiba-tiba seperti ini."

Luhan tertegun. Ada nada kesedihan dari kata-kata yang Chanyeol katakan kepadanya. Luhan melihat pria itu menatap jalanan diluar dari balik jendela van. Siapa pria ini sebenarnya? Apakah dia saudara kandung David Oh? Atau kerabat dekat?

"Sebenarnya.. ada hubungan apa kau dengan David Oh?" tanya Luhan takut-takut.

"Aku adalah teman dekatnya. Barang yang kau bawakan untuknya kemarin itu dariku. Hanya saja, aku menitipkan barang itu ke bawahanku untuk diberikan padamu. David melupakan hal yang paling penting dalam hidupnya karena terlalu terburu-buru menuju airport. Meskipun aku tidak mengetahui apa isi kotak itu, tapi dia selalu menyimpannya dengan baik."

Karena Luhan terdiam, Chanyeol terus melanjutkan. "Kumohon jangan katakan apapun tentang David Oh kepada orang lain selain aku. Hanya aku satu-satunya orang kepercayaan David selama ini."

Luhan terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia tak lagi membalas perkataan Chanyeol tentang David Oh. Luhan berpikir, haruskah ia memberitahu hal yang dikatakan David Oh padanya di stasiun ke Chanyeol?

Saat turun dari van, Luhan berterimakasih dan berkata pada Chanyeol untuk memberitahunya jika ada kabar tentang David Oh, maka ia harus cepat-cepat mengabarinya. Setelah melihat mobil van itu mulai menjauh, Luhan menaiki tangga menuju rumah atapnya. Ia tahu rupa wajahnya saat ini pasti sangat kusut karena belum sempat mandi sebelum polisi datang membawanya.

Luhan mengernyit ketika melihat pintu rumahnya sedikit terbuka. "Hm? Tidak terkunci?"

Ia ingat jika belum sempat mengunci pintunya tadi. Tanpa ragu, Luhan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mengunci pintu. Ia pergi menuju dapur untuk minum segelas air. Saat ia meneguk air mineralnya, suara gemericik air terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia menoleh ke arah kamar mandi dengan cepat. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang mengambil sebuah garpu di atas wastafel. Dengan waspada, Luhan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat. Ia yakin, pasti ada orang di dalam kamar mandi. Jujur saja, jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Garpu itu digenggamnya semakin erat. Luhan tak henti-henti meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa.

"Luhan?"

Suara dibelakangnya benar-benar membuat jantungnya loncat sampai ke tenggorokan. Saat ia menoleh, Kai sudah ada dibelakangnya sambil membawa beberapa _paperbag_ berisi buah-buahan.

Luhan bernafas lega, "Kau mengagetkanku!" bentaknya.

Kai di depannya hanya menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi _apa salahku _dan penuh rasa tak berdosa. Kaipun meletakkan _paperbag_ yang dibawanya ke atas meja makan.

"Kau sedang apa berdiam diri disana?" tanya Kai dan menghampiri Luhan yang menatapi pintu kamar mandi.

"Ada orang di dalam sana. Aku tadi mendengar suara gemericik air, dan sekarang sudah berhenti." Jawab Luhan yakin.

Mendengar jawaban Luhan, Kai langsung mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang sedang tertutup itu. "Hei, apa ada orang di dalam?" karena tak ada sahutan, Kai mencoba mengetuknya kembali. "Lebih baik kau kenakan pakaianmu karena aku akan membukanya sampai hitungan ketiga."

Luhan diam menatap pintu itu, sedangkan Kai membelakangi pintu kamar mandi yang sudah ia genggam knopnya. Tak pernah berniat menoleh ke belakang.

Satu..

.

.

.

.

.

Dua..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga!

Dan pintu itu sukses terbuka karena tidak terkunci. Luhan yang sedari tadi memandang pintu itu, membulatkan matanya ngeri.

"Hei.. Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Kai penasaran karena ia tak kunjung menoleh.

"D—di belakangmu.." jawab Luhan gagap sambil terus melihat ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Ap—apa? Katakan padaku!"

Karena Luhan tak kunjung menjawabnya, Kai menoleh ke belakang perlahan-lahan. Tidak ada apapun. Kamar mandi itu kosong seutuhnya. Yang Kai dengar saat ini adalah tawa Luhan yang terbahak-bahak sambil bertepuk tangan tidak jelas. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kai langsung menyerang Luhan dengan gelitikan-gelitikan yang membuatnya meronta geli.

"Kau membohongiku?! Rasakan ini! Hm!"

Tak tega menggelitik Luhan terlalu lama, akhirnya Kai memeluk Luhan dan dibalas pelukan manja darinya. Sudah lama sejak mereka terakhir bertemu. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar mudah dibohongi, tapi Luhan menyayanginya.

Kai dan Luhan sudah berteman sejak SMA dulu, dan akhirnya memutuskan menjalin hubungan setelah menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Kira-kira sudah 3 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan spesial. Mereka sama-sama tidak melanjutkan pendidikan setelah lulus SMA. Namun, keberuntungan Kai berbeda dengan Luhan. Kai adalah seorang pemilik sebuah minimarket _seven eleven._Sedangkan dirinya hanya kurir pengantar barang dengan penghasilan kecil. Tapi Kai tidak memandang rendah dirinya. Justru berkat dukungan dan keberadaan Kai, Luhan masih bisa bertahan di Seoul.

Tiba-tiba, pelukan mereka terlepas karena _paperbag_ yang berada diatas meja jatuh ke lantai dengan sendirinya. Membuat tatapan mereka berdua tertuju pada apel-apel yang kini sudah tergeletak di lantai. Luhan merasakan Kai yang ada di dekatnya mengernyit. Dan mereka berakhir menatap heran satu sama lain.

Kai mengendikkan bahu, "Mungkin aku tidak meletakkannya dengan benar."

Luhanpun mengambil apel-apel yang jatuh itu, diikuti Kai di belakangnya.

"Kau ada panggilan hari ini?" Tanya Kai yang sedang memasukkan apel-apel ke dalam _paperbag._

"Belum ada yang menghubungiku sejak tadi." Luhan berpikir sejenak, "Oh ya, ada sesuatu.. yang harus kuceritakan padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai menunggu Luhan selesai mandi sambil mengganti-ganti channel acara TV. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa gigitan apel yang ia makan sedari tadi karena Luhan tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi. Beberapa kali berganti channel, akhirnya matanya terfokus pada berita kecelakaan pesawat yang baru saja terjadi dini hari ini. Karena terlalu serius menyimak berita itu, Kai tidak menyadari Luhan yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau serius sekali."

Kai merasakan kedua tangan melingkari lehernya dari belakang. Iapun menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk disampingnya yang masih kosong, mengajak Luhan untuk duduk di sebelahnya dan menonton berita.

"Kau sudah menonton berita hari ini?" tanya Kai.

Luhan mendecih sebal. Kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Bagaimana mungkin aku sempat menonton hari ini? Polisi datang ke sini dan menarikku ke kantor untuk diinterogasi."

Seketika tatapan Kai membulat dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi. Menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Benarkah?! Mengapa rumah ini didatangi polisi? Beraninya mereka membawamu tanpa izin dariku."

Luhan menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengambil satu apel di depannya lalu menggigitnya. "Inilah yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Aku mengalami kejadian aneh kemarin saat mengantar barang ke Incheon."

Pandangan Luhan menatap ke layar televisi yang masih menyiarkan berita itu. Tetapi pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian kemarin yang masih tersimpan di otaknya dengan jelas. Dimana ia berhenti di stasiun yang tak ada satupun orang disana. Kemudian saat nada dering yang berbunyi di dekatnya tetapi tak ada satupun orang disana. Lalu saat ia memeriksanya ke peron line 4 dan subway tidak berhenti di stasiun itu.

"Kemudian saat aku keluar lagi dari peron line 4, aku melihat seseorang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padanya, tetapi ternyata dialah orang yang kucari. Akhirnya, ia membayarku dengan uang sebesar tiga ratus ribu won. Dan saat serah terima itu, rupanya CCTV merekam kami tanpa aku sadari. Dan paginya, polisi membawaku untuk dimintai keterangan mengenai transaksi gelap yang kami lakukan. Polisi membawaku karena pria itu..."

Luhan menjeda dan menatap Kai yang masih serius mendengarkannya, "mengalami kecelakaan pesawat yang ada di berita hari ini."

Ketika Luhan menunduk, Kai langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Luhan tidak menangis, hanya saja ia memikirkan sesuatu yang dibisikkan David Oh padanya.

"Kai.." Kai merasakan suara Luhan bergetar di dadanya. Iapun mengusap-usap rambut belakang Luhan pelan. "Pria itu.. berkata sesuatu padaku."

"Hmm? Apa yang dia katakan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan-ssi? Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu. Bisakah kita bertemu?" Park Chanyeol memutar-mutar pulpen bermerk _Givenchy _yang ada di tangannya. Pandangannya menatap ke jalanan kota Seoul yang terbentang dari balkon apartemen miliknya. Menunggu jawaban dari seseorang yang ia ajak bicara lewat _Apple 6s_-nya.

"_Hhmm.. ya. Dimana kita bertemu?"_

"Aku akan mengirim alamatnya. Kita bertemu jam 7 malam."

Setelah mendengar persetujuan Luhan, akhirnya Chanyeol memutus sambungannya. Kemudian kembali menatap kota Seoul yang mulai senja. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Alis kanannya terangkat dan ia sedikit mengangkat dagunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki sebuah kafe dan menolehkan kepalanya kesekeliling. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan Chanyeol yang kini sedang duduk di bagian ujung kafe dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan _gadget._ Iapun menghampiri pria yang mengenakan setelan berwarna hitam itu.

"Maaf menunggu terlalu lama. Aku baru saja selesai mengirim barang."

Chanyeol mengalihkan kegiatannya dari gadget. "Tak apa, duduklah. Aku sudah memesan Americano untukmu."

"Darimana kau tahu aku menyukai Americano?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya seorang pelayan datang membawakan secangkir Americano.

"Sebenarnya.. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Chanyeol-ssi?" Luhan membuka suara setelah memastikan pelayan itu menjauh.

"Ini mengenai temanku, David Oh. Orang yang kukirim untuk ikut mencari para korban kecelakaan pesawat mengatakan," Chanyeol diam sejenak menatap Luhan. Luhan tidak dapat membaca ekspresi Chanyeol di depannya. Ia hanya diam sambil menerka-nerka perkataan apa yang selanjutnya akan dikatakan pria itu.

"Mereka tidak menemukan David Oh. Yang mereka temukan hanyalah kotak yang waktu itu kau antar padanya."

Luhan terkesiap. Matanya terbelalak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol bahwa David Oh tidak di temukan. Dia bohong 'kan? Park Chanyeol pasti berbohong 'kan? Tidak.. ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Dia hanya belum ditemukan! David pasti kembali!" tanpa sadar Luhan meninggikan suaranya. Membuat Chanyeol yang ada di depannya sontak melotot ke arahnya.

"Hei, pelankan suaramu."

Luhan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Rupanya ada beberapa pasang mata yang sedang melihat ke arahnya. Iapun menunduk dalam. Merasa canggung pada pria di depannya yang masih saja melototinya.

"Kau tidak tahu akibatnya jika ada yang mendengar? Kau bisa kembali dibawa oleh polisi."

"M—maafkan aku.. Aku terlalu terkejut mendengarnya."

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, "Mengapa kau sangat terlihat khawatir? Aku hanya memberitahu seperti apa yang kau inginkan, bukan? Atau jangan-jangan.. ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?"

Tubuh Luhan menegang seketika. Apa ia benar-benar harus memberitahu Chanyeol tentang bisikan David? Jika dilihat-lihat, Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik. Ia mau membantu Luhan keluar dari kantor polisi.

"Sebenarnya.. ada sesuatu juga yang sepertinya harus kukatakan padamu. Mungkin.. kau bisa membantuku mengetahui apa maksudnya."

"Katakan. Apa itu?" sepertinya pembicaraan Luhan terdengar menarik di telinga Chanyeol. Ia sampai menegakkan badannya bersiap mendengar pembicaraan Luhan.

"David Oh.. dia.."

Tiba-tiba suara nada dering ponsel menginterupsi mereka. Ternyata itu adalah suara nada dering milik Luhan yang berasal dari saku jaketnya. Buru-buru ia mengangkatnya setelah melihat nama 'Kai' tertera di layar itu.

"Sekarang? Ah ya! Aku hampir lupa."

Chanyeol melihat Luhan menepuk dahinya pelan. Sepertinya ia sudah ditunggu seseorang dan akan segera pergi. Tak lama, Luhanpun memutus sambungannya.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku lupa malam ini juga memiliki janji dengan seseorang. Kalau begitu, bisakah kita melanjutkannya di lain waktu?"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya. "Baiklah, kita bisa melanjutkannya kapanpun. Lagipula, aku sudah memberitahu kabar David Oh tadi."

"Lain kali aku yang akan membayar. Aku pergi dulu!"

Akhirnya Luhanpun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di kursinya. Pandangannya menerawang ke luar jendela sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan David padanya?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan!"

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan mendapati Kai sedang tersenyum lalu melambai kearahnya. Senyum itu semakin mengembang seiring Luhan yang mulai berlari mendekat.

"Kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Luhan sambil terengah-engah.

"Aniya.. Ayo, kita masuk."

Kaipun menggenggam tangannya. Kemudian mengajak Luhan masuk ke dalam kawasan festival musim semi di Yeouido. Festival musim semi ini diadakan setiap tahun pada bulan April, sehingga bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran di sepanjang jalan Yeouido. Tak lupa lampu-lampu lampion yang dipasang disetiap pohon, menambah semarak pengunjung yang mendatangi festival itu. Pengunjung yang datang juga sangat ramai dan kebanyakan yang datang adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka berdua juga melihat beberapa pertunjukan seni tradisional Korea. Kai dan Luhan hanya melihat masing-masing pertunjukan seni sebentar, kemudian beralih ke pertunjukan sulap. Dipertunjukkan sulap, Luhan tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat pesulap itu gagal memainkan triknya. Membuat Kai diam-diam menariknya menjauh dari keramaian.

"Kau lihat reaksi pesulap itu tadi?" tanya Luhan yang masih tertawa.

"Ssstt.. berhenti menertawakannya. Kau hampir ditelan setiap pasang mata tadi, kau tahu?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku berhenti. Hehe"

Kai mengacak rambut Luhan gemas. Kadang-kadang Luhan bisa bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Itulah yang membuat dirinya ingin terus menjaga Luhan. Sambil terus bergandengan tangan, mereka berjalan menuju pedagang kaki lima yang menjual tteokpokki. Merekapun memakan tteokpokki sampai puas. Sesekali Luhan melompat-lompat ringan karena tteokpokki yang terlalu pedas sekaligus panas. Membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu.

Acara memakan tteokpokki merekapun terhenti karena mendengar suara kembang api yang menggelegar. Buru-buru Kai membayar makanan mereka sebelum Luhan menariknya ke tempat keramaian. Disana, mereka berdua menyaksikan pertunjukan kembang api diantara kerumunan banyak orang yang juga ikut menyaksikan. Terdengar berbagai kata-kata pujian dari orang-orang, membuat Kai dan Luhan menatap satu sama lain dan saling melempar senyum.

Selang beberapa menit, tiba-tiba Luhan mendengar suara yang mendesahkan namanya. Iapun menoleh ke sekitar kerumunan orang-orang, tapi yang terdengar hanyalah suara-suara pujian orang-orang pada indahnya kembang api. Luhan berusaha tidak peduli, tetapi suara desahan itu terdengar kembali.

_Luhan.._

_Luhan.._

_Luhaaan.._

Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan erat, berusaha menampik suara itu. Tetapi yang terdengar bukanlah desahan namanya lagi, melainkan suara David Oh. Kata-kata david Oh yang dibisikkan padanya waktu itu.

_Jika aku kembali, aku akan pergi mencarimu. Tetapi, jika aku tidak kembali, kau akan dalam bahaya._

_Jika aku kembali, aku akan pergi mencarimu. Tetapi, jika aku tidak kembali, kau akan dalam bahaya._

_Jika aku kembali, aku akan pergi mencarimu. Tetapi, jika aku tidak kembali, kau akan dalam bahaya.._

Bisikan itu terus terdengar dan terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya berulang-ulang. Lama-lama kepalanya terasa pusing dan perutnya sangat mual. Dengan cepat, ia mencekeram lengan Kai untuk bertumpu. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba lunglai dan kedua kakinya melemah. Sebelum sempat terjatuh, Kai buru-buru menahannya.

"Luhan?! Ada apa?" tanya Kai panik. Ia sedikit mengguncang tubuh Luhan pelan. Dan Luhan hanya menggeleng lemah.

Kaipun menopang tubuh Luhan dan membawanya berjalan keluar dari keramaian. Kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang berada di bawah pohon sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja?! Apa kau sakit?! Bagian mana yang sakit?! Dimana?! Sebelah mana?!" tanya Kai sambil menerka-nerka bagian tubuh Luhan yang sakit. Bisa dikatakan jika sudah menyangkut kesehatan Luhan, ia terlalu overprotektif. Tidak, tapi sangat.

Luhan menggeleng lemah, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

Kai yakin, Luhan tidak baik-baik saja. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas jika ia sedang menahan sakit dan matanya terlihat sayu.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan membawakan minuman hangat untukmu dan kita langsung pulang, hmm? Ah ini, pakailah jaketku."

Setelah Kai menyelimuti Luhan dengan jaketnya, ia pergi menjauh dan menghilang di keramaian. Meninggalkan Luhan yang menahan mual dengan kepala yang masih terasa pusing. Setelah Kai pergi, Luhan baru ingat jika ia belum memasukkan makanan apapun ke perutnya dari siang selain tteokpokki tadi. Ia terlalu sibuk mengirimkan beberapa barang dan berakhir bertemu Park Chanyeol.

Seketika perutnya bergejolak dan Luhan benar-benar ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya sekarang juga. Dengan cepat, ia berlari mencari toilet terdekat. Syukurlah ia berhasil menemukan toilet dan menumpahkan seluruh isi perutnya di salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Rupanya seluruh isi tteokpokki yang ia makan terbuang sia-sia ke dalam toilet.

Setelah merasa perutnya sedikit lega, ia merasa seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan kamar mandi sambil mengoceh tak jelas. Sepertinya orang itu kini sedang berada di wastafel karena bunyi gemericik air terdengar jelas dari dalam bilik kamar mandi di tempat Luhan.

"Apa-apaan semua ini! Aiishh! Kostum-kostum konyol ini!"

Luhan mengernyit mendengarnya.

'_Suara itu.. suara yang tidak asing bagiku'_

Perlahan, Luhan keluar dari bilik kamar mandi. Ia menunduk dalam, lalu berjalan menuju wastafel dengan cermin yang terpampang di depannya. Ia berniat untuk mencuci tangan. Lewat ekor matanya, Luhan memperhatikan seseorang dengan kostum yang hampir mirip _McDonalds_ di sampingnya. Dengan wajah bercat warna putih tembok, lipstik merah yang tebal melebihi ukuran asli bibirnya dan hidung bulat berwarna merah. Orang itu masih mengumpat tak jelas sambil melepas wig keriting-nya yang juga berwarna merah.

Sambil mencuci tangannya, diam-diam Luhan mencuri-curi pandang lewat pantulan cermin di depannya. Ternyata orang itu sedang membersihkan make up-nya dengan kasar. Buru-buru Luhan berpura-pura membasuh tangannya kembali. Dan saat orang itu membasuh wajahnya pada wastafel, Luhan memberanikan diri menatapnya lewat cermin. Dan tiba-tiba saja pandangan mereka bertemu.

Luhan terkejut bukan main. Ia mendorong tubuhnya sendiri membentur dinding di belakangnya. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Mereka kini menatap satu sama lain tanpa melewati pantulan cermin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"D—da..david Oh."

Orang itu menatap Luhan heran. "Nugu...seyo?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo! *ala chen* XD

Kembali lagi dengan FF horor meskipun lebih menjurus ke misteri tapi seengganya kedua genre itu menyatu jadi suspense. Tegang gak sih? belom bikin tegang yah? Yaudah gapapa karena ini masih berlanjut sampai chapter kurang dari 10 (semoga). Tenang aja, ini gak akan sampe seserem 'The Woman Who's I Met Last Night' yang cuman satu chapter tapi seremnyaaaaa sampe ngetiknya merinding.

Sekali lagi terimakasih yang udah review, fav, dan follow FF HunHan ini. Aku harap di chapter selanjutnya lebih gereget dan bikin penasaran. Hehehe

Aku gak mau janji-janji lagi deh soal update-an FF, ngeri banget readersnim kalo lagi neror. Hiiii~~~

See you di chapter selanjutnya readersnim!


	3. Chapter 2

**Title :**

More Than Closer

**Main Cast :**

SeHun, LuHan, Kai

**Support Cast :**

ChanYeol, SuHo

**Rated :**

M

Romantic mystery, horror, suspense

**Dedicated by :**

© eternal_chen

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Present..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

.

Kai mengernyit tak mendapati Luhan di kursi itu. Jaket miliknya yang dipakai untuk menyelimuti Luhan juga tidak ada. Kursi itu benar-benar kosong. Dengan cepat ia memeriksa satu persatu orang yang berada disekeliling tempat itu. Kepalanya menerus menoleh kesana kemari tetapi tanda-tanda Luhan tidak terdeteksi oleh matanya. Ia benar-benar panik dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Buru-buru ia merogoh seluruh saku yang ada di baju dan celana untuk mencari ponsel.

Tapi ia tidak menemukannya.

Ia langsung teringat jika ternyata ponselnya ada di dalam jaketnya yang dipakai Luhan.

Melihat penjual tteokpokki, ia buru-buru menghampirinya.

"Permisi, apa kau lihat seorang lelaki yang tadi bersamaku makan disini?"

Matanya terlihat begitu berharap penjual itu masih mengingat wajah Luhan.

Penjual itu terlihat mengingat-ingat sesuatu, "Aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan wajahnya. Tetapi sepertinya ia kearah sana." Kata penjual itu sambil menunjuk ke arah jalan yang akan membawanya ke ujung jalan Yeouido yang masih jauh.

Luhan sedang sakit, tidak mungkin ia jalan sejauh itu. Melihat penjual itu kembali sibuk dengan pembeli yang lain, ia hanya mengucapkan terimakasih dengan pelan dan pergi. Akhirnya ia mencari sendiri ke tempat-tempat yang mungkin Luhan datangi. Tapi tiap sudut festival yang mereka datangi tadi tidak ada tanda-tanda Luhan disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berlari tergesa-gesa secepat yang ia bisa. Ia bahkan mencoba menangkis denyutan yang terasa di kepalanya. Sakit kepalanya masih sama seperti saat mendengar bisikan-bisikan misterius itu. Tidak, semenjak ia melihat wajah seseorang yang secara tidak sengaja ia temui di toilet tadi, kepalanya semakin terasa berat. Seolah otaknya tidak mampu memproses hal yang baru saja dilihatnya.

_Tidak mungkin itu David Oh._

Bahkan tubuhnya belum ditemukan.

Luhanpun berhenti ketika merasakan rasa mual diperutnya kembali menyerang. Tetapi ketika ia melihat sebuah bangunan yang besar tak jauh di depannya, ia memutuskan untuk masuk dan bersembunyi disana.

Berharap lelaki misterius itu tidak mengikutinya.

Pikirannya untuk bersembunyi lenyap seketika saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam bangunan itu. Baru saja kakinya menapak pada lobi depan, sudah bisa dipastikan jika ini adalah museum. Lukisan-lukisan yang terpampang jelas pada dinding-dinding lobi membuatnya mengernyit. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tinggal di Seoul baru saat ini Luhan mengetahui ada museum di Yeouido. Museum ini terlihat asing dan ditambah lagi nuansa klasik dari Eropa yang terasa kuat.

Melihat ada seorang penjaga yang tertidur di meja resepsionis, ternyata Luhan tidak sendiri. Ketertarikan yang bisa dibilang tiba-tiba ini membawa Luhan perlahan-lahan menuju meja resepsionis. Ia pikir tak ada salahnya untuk mengetahui isi museum ini lebih dalam lagi. Meskipun masuk pada jam yang bisa dikatakan sudah tutup itu salah, –apalagi diam-diam seperti ini.

Setelah mengambil lampu minyak yang ada di meja resepsionis, Luhan membawa langkahnya masuk ke sebuah pintu yang gelap perlahan-lahan.

Tak banyak yang bisa dilihat selain lukisan-lukisan orang-orang eropa yang digantung pada dinding di lorong itu. Bingkai dengan ukuran yang bisa dibilang tidak kecil diberi jarak satu sampai dua meter dari lukisan satu dengan yang lain. Dinding-dindingnya dibalut dengan wallpaper warna coklat bermotif akar yang saling melingkar.

Luhan berdiri sejenak sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Tangan kanannya yang memegang lampu minyak itu ia rentangkan ke depan, berusaha agar cahaya dapat masuk lebih jauh ke lorong di depannya yang berakhir pada pertigaan. Ia tidak terlalu menghiraukan karena matanya mulai tertarik pada sebuah lukisan di samping kirinya.

Lukisan dua orang *_gypsy_ yang sedang menjual apel-apel hijau.

Lukisan itu terlihat hidup karena ia dapat melihat dengan jelas jika apel-apel itu busuk.

Ia mengerutkan dahinya pelan. Jika ia tidak salah, orang-orang _gypsy_ memang dikenal pembohong. Guru sejarahnya saat sekolah menengah pernah membahas bagaimana kehidupan _gypsy_ yang hidup nomaden atau bisa disebut suka berpindah-pindah. Tapi Luhan tidak terlalu peduli. Jadi ia hanya berpindah menuju lukisan selanjutnya.

Di ambang kekekalan.

Nama lukisan yang cukup membuatnya penasaran, dan apa yang dilihat dari lukisan itu jauh dari perkiraan.

Seorang pria tua yang duduk di kursi di tengah ruangan, sedang menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya ke telapak tangannya. Sikunya bertumpu pada lutut, membuat pria pada lukisan itu membungkuk penuh penyesalan.

Ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa sebenarnya yang menjadi konsep lukisan pada museum ini. Lagipula ia bukan pengamat lukisan maestro untuk karya sebagus ini. Jika menurutnya bagus dipenglihatannya maka ia akan berkata apa adanya. Tapi lukisan disini membuatnya sedikit berpikir dan penasaran. Membuat dirinya sempat melupakan kalau perutnya mual dan kepalanya sakit.

Luhan melewati tiga lukisan selanjutnya dan mulai menghampiri lukisan sesuai instingnya. Matanya sempat tertuju pada lukisan yang terlihat seperti penggembala yang sedang menggiring domba-domba di bukit, tapi ia berakhir pada satu lukisan tepat di ujung lorong.

Bulu kuduknya seketika meremang saat membaca tulisan yang ada di bawah lukisan itu.

Potrait Augustine Roulin (Nina bobo).

"Ah.. Mwoya.." gumamnya.

Ia terus mengamati lukisan seorang wanita paruh baya itu yang sedang duduk dan melihat ke arahnya. Nina bobo?

Luhan berpikir sejenak. Yang ia tahu Nina bobo adalah seorang gadis kecil yang kematiannya masih menjadi mitos. Bukan seorang wanita paruh baya yang ada dilukisan itu. Ia pernah mendengar cerita ada seorang ibu yang menyanyikan lagu Nina bobo untuk anaknya agar cepat tertidur. Tapi di saat ibunya meninggalkan kamar, Nina akan mendatangi anak itu diam-diam.

Luhan menatapi mata itu dalam diam. Membawa segala hal yang masuk ke penglihatannya menuju ke otak. Bagaimana cara wanita itu menatap ke arah matanya seolah memohon sesuatu. Dahinya perlahan mengernyit seiring menatapi bibir wanita yang mengatup itu.

Ini hal mustahil yang tidak pernah ia lihat.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Sebuah lukisan perlahan tersenyum ke arahnya.

Ia membawa kaki kanannya mundur satu langkah dengan ragu. Kedua matanya semakin membulat tak percaya. Mulutnya bergetar tak bisa berkata-kata.

_B—baru.. ssas—saja.. d-dia ter—senyum p—padaku?_

Tiba-tiba saja ia kembali merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Perutnya terasa mual dan organ-organ di dalamnya seperti diremas-remas. Luhan berusaha keras untuk tidak memuntahkan isi perutnya lagi, apalagi di tempat seperti ini. Tubuhnya seketika jatuh berlutut, untungnya lampu minyak itu tidak lepas dari genggamannya. Buru-buru ia menangkup mulutnya, sebisa mungkin mencegah ia muntah secara tidak terduga. Ia memaksakan dirinya menatap kesekeliling, namun pandangannya _blur_ dan jika ia memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka, sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tapi ia tidak gentar.

Ia memaksa dirinya bangun perlahan, berpegangan pada dinding terdekatnya. Sedikit berharap jika ia memijat pelipisnya penglihatannya kembali normal.

Walau hanya sedikit.

Di setiap lorong yang ia lewati, tak ada satupun tanda-tanda pintu keluar dari museum itu. Luhan menghela nafas pelan dan bersandar pada dinding, kemudian merogoh ponsel di saku jaketnya. Saat ia menekan tombol ON sinar dari ponselnya membuatnya meringis karena rasa pusingnya langsung menjalar ke tiap sudut kepala dan membuatnya semakin lemas. Ia ingin sekali menghubungi Kai. Tubuhnya sudah mulai melemah dan ia harus pergi dari museum ini sekarang.

Tanpa ragu Luhan kembali membuka ponselnya dan menekan angka 2, _speed dial number _yang ia pasang untuk nomor ponsel Kai.

Nada sambung belum juga terdengar sampai Luhan melihat secercah cahaya lampu minyak yang terpancar dari lorong lain tak jauh di depannya. Ia bernafas lega karena itu pasti penjaga yang sedang berjaga malam di museum ini. Dengan cepat Luhan mematikan ponselnya dan mendekati secercah cahaya itu.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, cahaya itu mulai menghilang diiringi dengan suara ketukan sepatu yang mulai menjauh.

"T—tunggu!"

Sekuat apapun Luhan berusaha berteriak, suara yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya terdengar seperti kucing kehausan. Maka ia berusaha menyetarakan langkah kakinya dengan orang itu. Disaat perawakan tubuh bagian belakang orang itu terlihat, Luhan mulai berlari.

Dan sayangnya tubuhnya benar-benar tidak kuat lagi. Kedua kakinya sudah menyerah, begitu juga batinnya. Kepalanya rasanya seperti ditimpa batu yang berat. Kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan memberat, membuat penglihatannya sedikit demi sedikit kembali _blur_.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya ia melihat ke arah cahaya lampu minyak itu, yang kini perlahan mulai menghilang.

Seiring dengan kedua matanya yang sedikit demi sedikit terpejam.

Kemudian terjatuh di pelukan seseorang.

Seorang pria..

Yang terasa hangat..

Sampai ia berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya yang buram, hanya untuk melihat seseorang yang kini mendekap tubuhnya tepat di depan jantungnya. Ia tahu jika orang yang mendekapnya sedang melihatnya, tapi orang ini tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba berkedip, semuanya menggelap.

"D—dowa..juseyo... (tolong aku)" lirihnya.

Hal terakhir yang ia tahu, tubuhnya diangkat perlahan-lahan dan dibawa keluar dari museum itu. Oleh seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal yang ia lihat pertama kali saat tersadar adalah langit-langit rumah atapnya yang berwarna putih. Ia sudah berada di atas ranjang dan sakit di kepala dan perutnya langsung menyerang sesaat setelah ia membuka matanya. Dengan hati-hati Luhan membawa pandangannya ke sekeliling rumahnya, lalu menemukan tubuh Kai yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Sepertinya ia sedang memasak karena aromanya menyeruak sampai terhirup ke penciumannya.

Ekspresi Kai sedikit terkejut ketika ia beralih menghadap Luhan yang kini menatap ke arahnya. Luhan melihat lelaki itu buru-buru menghampirinya. Raut wajah lelah dan khawatir terlihat jelas di wajah Kai. Garis mata bagian bawahnya sedikit menghitam, dan Luhan benar-benar merasa bersalah. Kai pasti kemarin mencarinya sampai larut dan menjaganya sampai pagi seperti ini. Lelaki itu masih menggunakan sweater berwarna putih tulang seperti yang terakhir ia lihat kemarin malam.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Kai.

Ingin sekali Luhan menjawabnya dan menjelaskan kepergiannya dari kursi panjang malam kemarin, tapi lidahnya terasa kering. Ia ingin meminta maaf pada Kai karena sudah membuatnya khawatir, namun air matanya tiba-tiba menetes begitu saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku disini."

Usapan tangan Kai pada rambutnya terasa begitu nyaman sehingga membuat matanya kembali berat dan tertidur lelap.

Hal selanjutnya yang Luhan lakukan setelah bangun dari tidurnya adalah memakan sup ayam buatan Kai dan meneguk obat sakit kepala. Perutnya sudah tidak mual setelah makan, dan mungkin itu karena perutnya benar-benar kosong semalaman setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya di toilet malam kemarin. Kai sudah pergi meninggalkannya setelah memastikan Luhan meminum obatnya dengan benar. Ia berkata bahwa akan kembali nanti malam untuk memastikan kondisi Luhan.

Jika ia memikirkan kejadian kemarin malam, yang terakhir ia rasakan adalah tubuhnya diangkat keluar dari museum. Samar-samar ia juga sedikit mendengar suara Kai yang berbicara dengan seseorang.

_Apa Kai berbicara dengan seseorang yang mengangkatku?_

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan harum seseorang yang kemarin menahan dirinya terjatuh. Itu bukan parfum yang suka digunakan oleh Kai. Harumnya berbeda dan benar-benar masih terekam jelas di penciumannya. Mungkin jika ada seseorang dengan harum seperti itu, ia akan dengan mudah mengenalinya. Orang seperti apa dia itu, bagaimana bentuk wajahnya, apakah dia penjaga museum yang tertidur di meja resepsionis, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu masih menggantung di kepalanya.

Luhan baru saja ingin beranjak untuk mencuci piringnya, diinterupsi oleh nada getar yang berasal dari ponselnya yang ada di atas meja nakas. Dan saat ia melihat nama Kai tertera pada layar 5.1 inchi-nya ia sedikit bingung. Untuk apa ia menelpon padahal 3 menit yang lalu baru saja pergi.

"Ada apa Kai?"

"_Yeoboseyo."_

Suara rendah yang terdengar di telinganya jelas bukan Kai. Ia merasa pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak terlalu yakin.

Dan ia langsung teringat jika ponsel Kai ada di jaket yang ia gunakan kemarin saat di festival Yeouido. Ia baru ingat jika ia meninggalkannya di suatu tempat, dan jika tidak salah tempat itu di_—_

"_Yeoboseyo."_

Mendengar suara itu sekali lagi, ia langsung kembali ke realitasnya. "Ah, ya. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Diam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya seseorang itu menjawab.

"_Aku mencari orang yang memiliki ponsel ini. Dia sepertinya meninggalkannya di toilet saat festival Yeouido kemarin."_

_Toilet.._

_Toilet saat festival Yeouido.._

Tubuh Luhan seketika membatu. Genggaman pada ponselnya mengerat dan rasanya tidak ada oksigen yang bisa masuk ke rongga nafasnya.

_Mungkinkah.. orang itu.._

"_Kurasa ia mencarinya. Jadi sampaikan pada pemilik—"_

"Biar aku saja. Aku yang akan mengambilnya." Jawab Luhan tegas. Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mencari tahu tentang David Oh. Ia harus mencari tahu maksud dari bisikan David Oh padanya di stasiun subway hari itu.

"Aku akan memberitahu tempat dimana kita akan bertemu."

Dengan itu, Luhan memutus sambungannya. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa panas memikirkan pertemuan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Padahal belum tentu ia adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ia temui di toilet. Tapi ia yakin, pasti dia adalah orang yang sama. Hanya saja yang masih ia ragukan adalah, apakah ia dan david Oh adalah orang yang sama?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang Luhan pikirkan, yang ia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa ia meminta orang itu untuk menemuinya di depan museum lukisan Belanda di jalan Yeouido. Hanya saja ia ingin sekali lagi melihat jalan Yeouido di siang hari. Ia duduk di tepi kiri tangga, yang terbentang menuju museum. Menunggu selama lima belas menit lebih pada cuaca yang dingin, apalagi dalam masa penyembuhan bukanlah hal yang benar. Angin musim semi sedikit membuatnya menggigil. Sesekali ia menyesap Americano panas yang ada di tangannya.

Setiap detik yang ia lewati membuatnya semakin lama semakin gugup. Ia mulai menebak-nebak apakah ia adalah orang yang ia temui di toilet atau bukan. Kemudian hal apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah melihat wajahnya.

_Menyapa?_

_Langsung mengambil ponselnya dan berterimakasih?_

_Atau mungkin berkenalan terlebih dulu?_

"Permisi, kau yang bernama Luhan?"

Dengan cepat Luhan menoleh ke belakang. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap melihat seorang lelaki yang kini ada di hadapannya. Celana jeans yang sedikit robek pada bagian lutut dan paha, kaus hitam _sleeveless _bertuliskan_ Create Music, _serta beanie abu-abu yang menutupi sebagian rambut hitam legam lelaki itu. Luhan sedikit terkejut karena wajah orang ini benar-benar sama dengan yang ia temui di toilet.

_Juga David Oh._

Hanya saja saat bertemu di toilet lelaki dihadapannya mengenakan kostum badut, bukan kaus _sleeveless _yang memperlihatkan tatto pada bagian lengan kanannya dengan motif yang sulit ia ketahui. Di bagian lehernya juga terdapat tatto berhuruf kapital bertuliskan Carpe Diem. Membuat Luhan sedikit mengernyit karena orang ini sedikit berbeda jika mengenakan kostum badut. Mungkin karena kemarin ia terlalu _shocked_ sehingga tidak melihat tatto yang dengan jelas ada di lehernya.

"Ya, aku Luhan."

Ia berusaha untuk tidak membuat kontak mata dengan orang ini karena ia benar-benar gugup. Luhan hanya ingin agar orang ini segera mengembalikan ponsel Kai sekarang juga dan cepat-cepat pergi. Tapi melihat lelaki ini masih diam memperhatikan gelagat Luhan, ia kembali berbicara.

"Bisakah kau menyerahkan ponselnya sekarang?"

Lelaki dihadapannya sedikit mengangkat alisnya, mengartikan jika luhan butuh mengulangi ucapannya sekali lagi. Tapi Luhan menanggapinya dengan menyuguhkan telapak tangan kanannya, membuat gestur agar lelaki itu cepat mengembalikan ponsel milik Kai.

Luhan melihat lelaki itu merogoh saku jeans, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel Samsung Galaxy S6 yang sama persis dengan miliknya. Tak ada yang berubah dari ponsel itu sejak terakhir kali ia meninggalkannya di toilet. Hanya saja saat Luhan menekan tombol on/off ponselnya tak kunjung menyala meski sudah beberapa kali menekannya. Lalu suara di depannya membuat ia menatap lelaki itu sekali lagi.

"Ponselnya mati?" tanya lelaki itu. Kemudian memasang wajah berpikir, "Kupikir baterainya masih setengah."

Luhanpun mengangguk pelan dan kembali mencoba menekan tombol lagi. Ia hanya akan berpikir positif jika ponsel di tangannya mati karena kehabisan baterai. Pagi tadi saat ia menerima panggilan dari ponsel ini pun sepertinya baik-baik saja. Dan bukan hal yang aneh jika semalaman ponsel itu dibiarkan menguras baterai.

Tanpa ingin berlama-lama lagi, rasanya Luhan ingin buru-buru membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan jika bertemu dengan orang asing apalagi suasana canggung sangat mendominasi. Ia juga tidak terlalu suka berkontak mata dengan lawan bicara, meskipun itu adalah Kai. Ini bukan karena ia memiliki sifat arogan, hanya saja ia terlalu pemalu.

Dua detik berkontak mata dengan lelaki dihadapannya, iapun membungkuk dan berterimakasih. Dan saat membalikkan tubuhnya, ia langsung membuang nafas panjang. Seolah beban yang baru dipikulnya lepas begitu saja.

Otaknya baru saja memerintah untuk segera melangkah, tapi kakinya tidak bergerak ketika lelaki itu tiba-tiba bertanya hal yang benar-benar tak ia sangka.

"_Kau sudah sembuh?"_

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya membatu seketika. Beberapa detik setelah otaknya mencoba memproses pertanyaan yang baru saja di dengarnya, ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap lelaki itu lagi. Untuk memastikan jika ia tidak salah dengar.

"U—uuh?"

Luhan memandang wajah lelaki itu lekat-lekat. Melihat tingkahnya yang mulai aneh;—menggaruk-garuk tengkuk, membuat Luhan semakin curiga. Ia sempat mengira jika lelaki dihadapannya inilah yang membantunya kemarin. Tapi Luhan tidak mempunyai bukti yang cukup kuat untuk mengatakannya.

"Itu... Aku harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa."

Dengan begitu lelaki itu pergi meninggalkannya yang kini berdiri mematung. Bukankah seharusnya dirinyalah yang pergi meninggalkannya seperti itu?

Tidak. Semua ini terjadi terlalu cepat. Bahkan sebelum otaknya benar-benar bisa menerimanya. Sampai beberapa detik setelahnya, ia kembali ke kenyataan dan menyadari harum yang terkuak dari lelaki itu saat buru-buru pergi dan melewatinya.

Harum yang ia kenal.

Yang selalu dirasakannya meski sudah berusaha ia lupakan.

Dengan cepat Luhan berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari mencari beanie abu-abu diantara kepala-kepala manusia yang berjalan di jalan Yeouido.

Tapi diantara semua itu tak ada yang memakai beanie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasti hari ini bukan keberuntungannya.

Karena saat ia menaiki tangga menuju rumah atapnya, ia melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk di kursi panjang tepat di depan rumahnya. Dengan mengenakan sweater _turtleneck _dan coat khas musim semi, Luhan melihat sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas coklat berada di sampingnya. Lelaki itu terlihat menatapi gedung-gedung tinggi jauh di depannya, yang jika dilihat dari beranda, rumah atap Luhan sama tingginya dengan gedung-gedung itu.

Tepat saat tangga terakhir, Chanyeol menoleh padanya.

Melihat kotak yang sama persis dengan yang ia kirimkan untuk David Oh membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ia sempat berpikir jika tim pencarian sudah menemukan kotak yang dibawa David Oh. Tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Pasti kotak itu sudah hancur dan tenggelam di laut.

Karena Chanyeol kini sudah berdiri di tempatnya, mau tak mau ia menghampirinya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Chanyeol-ssi?"

Mendengar Luhan bertanya seperti itu membuat Chanyeol langsung menyuguhkan kotak itu di depannya.

"Bantu aku mengirim barang ini." jawab Chanyeol.

_Tidak._

Ia benar-benar takut jika kejadian lain menimpanya lagi. Polisi bisa saja masih mengawasinya sampai sekarang.

Luhan melirik kotak itu sebentar, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, tapi hari ini kepalaku sedikit sakit. Dan aku tidak tahu kapan akan kembali bekerja."

Tiba-tiba dahi Chanyeol mengerut seketika. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan drastis dari raut wajah lelaki itu. Saat ekspresi Chanyeol berubah kembali seperti semula, Luhan mulai menunduk. Menghindari kemungkinan membuat kontak mata dengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, hubungi aku jika kau sudah kembali bekerja."

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian diluar tanpa repot-repot mempersilahkan masuk ke dalam. Mungkin saja Chanyeol sudah menunggunya dari siang. Ia hanya buru-buru karena khawatir Chanyeol akan mengajaknya berbicara mengenai David Oh. Untuk saat ini ia ingin membuang rasa penasarannya terhadap lelaki berkewarganegaraan Belanda itu.

Karena sekarang pikirannya berada pada lelaki yang menolongnya di museum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah Luhan benar-benar pulih dari sakitnya, ia kembali menerima panggilan untuk mengirim barang seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya ia ingat kata-kata Chanyeol untuk menghubunginya jika ia sudah pulih, tetapi ia akan berpura-pura kalau tidak mengingatnya. Lagipula sampai saat ini tidak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan menghubunginya.

Setelah mengantarkan barang untuk yang ketiga kali, Kai mengajaknya pergi makan siang bersama di sebuah kedai Bulgogi langganan mereka. Semenjak Luhan melupakan makan pagi sampai makan malam karena pekerjaannya, Kai benar-benar memperhatikan jam makan untuknya. Jika ia sedang sendirian, maka Kai akan menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya makan. Bahkan selama tiga hari ini Kai selalu membawakan makanan untuk makan malam.

"Kai.. apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Kai yang sedang mengunyah daging panggangnya menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Bagaimana kau menemukanku di malam festival itu?" tanyanya sedikit ragu. Ia bukannya takut, hanya saja ia penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan dikatakan Kai. Meskipun tidak seharusnya ia menanyakan hal tidak menyenangkan yang sudah berlalu.

"Seseorang menemukanmu terjatuh di dalam museum, dan aku melihat tubuhmu diangkat keluar dari museum itu. Kebetulan aku sedang mencarimu di sekitar sana." Jawab Kai.

Luhan memperhatikan ekspresi Kai yang sedari tadi tidak berubah tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun. Ia terlihat begitu sibuk dengan makanan di depannya. Dari cara bicaranya seolah-olah tidak peduli dan tidak ingin membahasnya lagi. Namun jawaban Kai belum menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

"Apa ada yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Aku hanya berkata jika kau pacarku. Dan dia cepat sekali mempercayainya." Kata Kai sambil memasukkan selada ke mulutnya dan mengunyahnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanpa Luhan sadari ia meletakkan sumpitnya dan menegakkan tubuhnya; mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Bisa saja aku ini adalah orang jahat yang akan memperkosamu. Tapi setelah aku berkata bahwa kau adalah _baby_-ku dia langsung menyerahkanmu ke tanganku." Ucap Kai enteng. Rupanya Bulgogi di depannya benar-benar lezat dari biasanya.

Luhan sedikit risih dengan kalimat yang baru saja Kai katakan padanya. Ini pertama kalinya Kai berbicara fulgar seperti itu. Ia merasa mungkin saja Kai hanya cemburu padanya, karena bukan dia yang menemukan Luhan di museum malam itu.

Kemudian Luhan mengangguk paham. Tapi ada satu lagi hal yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu untuk keluar dari mulut Kai. Hanya saja ia benar-benar ragu untuk menanyakannya. Pertanyaan ini menurutnya terlalu sensitif jika ia mengatakannya pada Kai. Ia pun meminum soju di gelasnya dalam sekali teguk dan menatap Kai sekali lagi. Sebelum menginterupsi lagi acara makan siang mereka; lebih dominan pada Kai sebenarnya.

"Kau tahu siapa namanya?" tanyanya penuh harap. Tapi yang ia dapat bukanlah jawaban dari Kai, melainkan Kai meletakkan sumpitnya tiba-tiba. Kemudian menghela napas panjang dan kini menatap matanya dalam. Membuat Luhan meneguk liurnya yang bercampur sisa soju.

Karena tidak sanggup menatap mata Kai yang seperti mencoba menahan kesabarannya, Luhan hanya menunduk dalam. Berpura-pura membolak-balikkan daging di tempat pemanggangan di depannya. Tatapan yang jarang sekali Kai tampakkan padanya benar-benar membuatnya gugup.

"Sehun."

Luhan yang mendengar jawaban Kai kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Dan Kai terlihat kembali menyantap Bulgoginya seperti semula seperti tak terjadi apapun.

"Namanya Sehun." jawab Kai yang terus memakan Bulgoginya tanpa melirik Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Udah hampir 2 bulan gak update, mungkin semuanya pada lupa sama cerita ini. Aku saranin buat baca ulang biar ngerti. Karena ff ini sedikit berbeda dari ff BrokenHome, Black Lolita Dress dan yang judulnya panjang yang satu lagi. FF More Than Closer ini bisa dibilang diluar perkiraan aku. Karena buat bikin alur bener-bener susah dapetin feelnya. Jujur.

Tapi kalo gak mau ngulang dari prolog juga gapapa kok.. terserah readers-nim aja. Semoga kedepannya FF ini gak telat update lagi apalagi sampe dua bulan gini.

Terimakasih yang udah favorite, reviews dan follow FF ini!

Jangan lupa follow twitter eternal_chen untuk informasi lebih!

See you~


	4. Chapter 3

**Title :**

More Than Closer

**Main Cast :**

SeHun, LuHan, Kai

**Support Cast :**

ChanYeol, SuHo

**Rated :**

M

Romantic mystery, horror, suspense

**Dedicated by :**

© eternal_chen

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Present..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

.

_Sehun.._

_Sehun.._

Nama Sehun terus terngiang di kepalanya, membuat pekerjaannya sedikit terganggu. Luhan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan semua hal yang sudah ia lalui dengan lelaki itu. Bahkan saat ia sedang mengendarai _scooter matic_nya, sehun masih memenuhi pikirannya. Di mulai dari kejadian di toilet sampai bertemu untuk mengambil ponsel Kai. Semuanya masih terekam dengan jelas meski sudah beberapa hari yang lalu terjadi begitu saja.

Sampai saat inipun ia belum berpikiran untuk menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Kai. Saat tiba di rumah hari itu, ia buru-buru mengisi baterai ponsel Kai. Namun ponsel itu tak kunjung menyala setelah disambung pada _charger._

Ia sendiri juga penasaran mengapa saat Sehun bertemu dengan Kai malam itu dia tidak sekalian memberi ponsel itu padanya. Pasti ponsel itu sudah ada pada Sehun saat mengangkat tubuhnya keluar dari dalam museum. Jika memang begitu, itu artinya Sehun pasti mengikutinya keluar dari toilet.

Untuk saat ini mungkin ia butuh memendam pemikirannya sendiri tanpa memberitahu siapapun. Bisa jadi ia salah dan Sehun ternyata bukan orang yang seperti itu. Lagipula ia baru dua kali bertemu dengan Sehun. Mungkin ia harus memastikan sendiri orang seperti apa Sehun itu. Mengapa ia tidak mengembalikan ponselnya langsung pada Kai saat tak sengaja bertemu kemarin di depan museum.

Luhan berpikir bertemu dengan Sehun sekali lagi bukanlah masalah. Berhubung ia belum mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah membantunya, bahkan mengangkat tubuhnya yang tidak sadarkan diri keluar dari museum. Ia yakin pasti Kai sudah mewakili dirinya untuk berterimakasih, tapi menurutnya akan lebih baik jika mengatakannya secara pribadi.

Dan ia memutuskan untuk mencari Sehun.

Karena bulan april belum berakhir, pasti festival musim semi di Yeouido juga belum berakhir. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi tempat itu lagi setelah mengirimkan barang yang terakhir. Namun kali ini ia tidak bersama Kai untuk menemaninya. Karena jika lelaki itu tahu ia ingin bertemu Sehun, reaksinya akan sama seperti terakhir kali mereka makan siang bersama.

Luhan sangat yakin jika Sehun akan berada di festival lagi malam ini. Ia menyadari ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Sehun, dia menggunakan kostum badut berwarna kuning dan wig merah terang yang biasa menjadi ikon McDonald's. Ia sempat berpikir untuk mencarinya di McDonald's dekat jalan Yeouido. Karena mungkin saja Sehun bekerja disana. Tapi setelah ia bertanya-tanya pada salah satu pedagang di festival, tidak ada McDonald's di sekitar Yeouido.

Suasana festival sedikit berubah semenjak terakhir kali ia pergi bersama Kai. Sudah 2 jam yang lalu setelah matahari terbenam. Kali ini pengunjung terlihat lebih padat dan makanan-makanan yang dijual terlihat lebih bervariasi. Lampu-lampu yang dipasang pada setiap pohon sakura juga terlihat lebih cantik. Rupanya pergi sendirian juga menyenangkan. Ia bebas kesana kemari melihat kreasi seni tradisional korea yang tampil berbeda malam ini.

Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat seorang penjual sedang membuatkan permen kapas pesanannya. Berjalan sendirian tidak terlalu buruk. Kemudian ia langsung teringat jika ia kesini bukan untuk makan permen, melainkan mencari Sehun. Saat ia berjalan lagi sambil memakan permen kapasnya, ia baru menyadari jika benar-benar tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sehun. Bahkan tanpa ia kira, sebentar lagi museum Belanda itu akan terlihat di ujung jalan festival. Ia mulai berpikiran jika Sehun memang benar-benar bekerja di McDonald's.

Sempat terlintas dipikirannya untuk berbalik arah ke pintu masuk festival lagi, tapi kerumunan anak-anak kecil;-beberapa ada yang menggandeng orang tuanya, kini menarik perhatiannya. Dan saat ia melihat seseorang yang ia cari sedang membagikan balon-balon pada anak-anak kecil itu, ia yakin itu pasti Sehun.

Karena pakaiannya benar-benar sesuai perkiraannya.

Kostum badut McDonald's dengan wajah bercat putih dan wig merah terang.

Ia baru sadar jika tidak ada logo McD di dada kirinya, tapi Luhan akan terus menyebutnya kostum McD mulai sekarang.

Karena Sehun tidak menyadari keberadaannya yang sedikit jauh, ia memutuskan untuk menikmati pemandangan itu. Memandangi Sehun sedang membagikan balon-balon itu membuatnya sedikit membuang kecurigaannya. Lelaki itu terlihat baik-baik dan sama sekali tidak berbahaya. Dilihat dari caranya mengusap satu persatu kepala anak-anak itu setelah memberi mereka balon-balonnya. Andai saja anak-anak itu mengetahui tatto dibalik lengannya yang tertutupi kostum, pasti mereka akan enggan mengambil balon itu dari Sehun.

Ia tidak menyadari jika tatapannya pada Sehun membuat lelaki itu menatap balik ke arahnya. Membuat anak-anak kecil itu sedikit kebingungan karena Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti memberikan mereka balon. Seketika ia menunduk dalam dan berpura-pura mencari objek yang lebih menarik daripada Sehun. Permen kapas yang sudah menciut itu kembali ia gigit tak berperasaan. Mencoba mengendalikan rasa malunya karena tertangkap basah memandangi Sehun.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, ia merasa sebuah tangan memegang bahu kirinya. Mengirimkan getaran yang langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Lalu saat ia menoleh ke belakang, ia dapat melihat wajah Sehun dengan jelas, wig di kepalanya sudah dilepas dan cat putih belum sepenuhnya hilang dari wajahnya. Lipstik merahnya juga masih menyisakan noda di sekitar bibirnya.

"Kau sendirian disini?" tanya Sehun setelah itu.

Luhanpun mengangguk dalam, "Kau terlihat sibuk. Apa kau ada waktu?"

"Tentu. Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kita bicara?"

Sehun terlihat sedikit berpikir, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ikuti aku."

Dengan pasti Luhan mengikuti lelaki di depannya yang membawanya ke bawah pohon sakura. Dimana sebuah kursi panjang di terangi oleh lampu berwarna-warni yang dipasang di batang pohonnya. Sesaat setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi itu, ia baru ingat jika kursi adalah tempat ia menunggu Kai malam itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sehun seraya membuka kostumnya. Memperlihatkan Kaus lengan pendek berwarna hitam yang ia pakai di dalamnya. Ia merasa pipinya memanas ketika Sehun mulai membuka celana kostum di hadapannya. Dan ternyata lelaki itu juga memakai jeans abu-abu di dalamnya. Setelah menyampirkan kostum itu ke bahunya, Sehun mulai duduk di sampingnya. Ia bisa merasakan lengan Sehun bergesekan dengan lengannya, membuat rasa canggung kembali menyerangnya karena ia merasa sepertinya Sehun benar-benar terlalu dekat.

"Pertama... terimakasih karena sudah membantuku keluar dari museum."

Sehun menggumam santai. Lelaki itu terlihat sibuk menghapus sisa-sisa cat putih di wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Ini, kau bisa gunakan ini."

Sehun akhirnya menatap Luhan dan beralih pada tisu basah yang berada di tangannya. Kemudian mengambilnya tanpa ragu.

"Aku menerima balasanmu." Kata Sehun sambil mengayunkan tisu yang kini berada di tangannya.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu merasa aneh saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Kondisiku benar-benar buruk dan tak sengaja meninggalkan ponsel di toilet. Tapi, bagaimana kau membawaku keluar dari museum?"

_Akui saja. Cepatlah. Katakan padaku jika kau sebenarnya mengikutiku dari toilet. _

"Aku mengikutimu dari toilet." Jawab Sehun yang kini menatapnya. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika pengakuan Sehun membuatnya sedikit takut. Untuk apa ia mengikutinya padahal jelas-jelas Luhan ketakutan saat pertama kali melihat Sehun; orang yang ia kira adalah David Oh.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang yang akan pingsan kapan saja. Dan kebetulan kau meninggalkan jaket berisi sebuah ponsel di dalamnya. Jadi aku mengikutimu."

"Ja—jaket?" betapa bodohnya ia sekarang baru teringat jika jaket Kai juga berada bersamaan dengan ponsel itu. Kai tidak pernah menyebut jaket dan ponsel miliknya yang hilang karena ia langsung membeli ponsel yang baru.

"Ah, waktu itu aku lupa membawa jaketnya. Saat itu aku hanya fokus untuk mengembalikan ponsel."

_Benar-benar pandai berbicara rupanya._

Tak ada yang terucap dari mulut Luhan setelah mendengar Sehun mengatakan itu. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai balasannya, meskipun ia tahu Sehun tidak melihatnya. Lelaki disampingnya masih mengusap lipstik merah yang belum luntur dari bibirnya. Ia benar-benar terkejut saat Sehun menoleh padanya dan menatapnya sekali lagi.

"Apa wajahku sudah bersih?"

"U—uh?" Luhan menatap wajah lelaki itu lekat-lekat. Memastikan jika tidak ada yang tersisa di wajah Sehun. Lalu ia mengangguk pelan. Buru-buru Luhan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Setelahnya ia mendengar suara desahan kecil berasal dari mulut Sehun yang ternyata tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Wajahmu merona." Kata Sehun singkat. Senyum pertama yang diberikan Sehun masih terlihat dari sudut matanya. Dengan cepat ia menyentuh kedua pipinya sendiri yang kini terasa panas. Sehun benar-benar...

Pandai berbicara.

Dan itu membuatnya malu.

"Kupikir aku akan segera pulang."

Buru-buru ia berdiri sambil terus menyembunyikan pipinya dari Sehun. Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa malunya sama sekali. Tolong salahkan orang tuanya yang melahirkannya menjadi pemalu. Tapi menyalahkan orang tua yang sudah membesarkannya selama bertahun-tahun bukanlah hal yang logis.

"Baiklah. Jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi, aku pasti membawa jaketnya." Balas Sehun yang kini ikut berdiri di sampingnya.

Sebelum Sehun menghilang dari penglihatannya, sekali lagi ia memanggil lelaki itu yang baru beberapa langkah menjauhinya.

"S—sehun!"

Luhan melihat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, tubuh lelaki itu membeku sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menoleh. Mungkin ia terkejut karena Luhan bisa mengetahui namanya tanpa perlu repot-repot memberitahunya.

"Jika ada yang bisa kubantu, tolong beritahu aku. Apapun itu. Aku akan senang bisa membantumu."

Dengan mendengar perkataan Luhan, Sehun terlihat kembali tersenyum dengan lebar padanya. Memperlihatkan bagaimana kedua matanya melengkung ke atas. Kemudian pergi menjauhi Luhan yang membatu setelah memberikan satu kedipan mata untuknya.

Luhan tidak bisa apa-apa lagi selain memandangi punggung lelaki itu mulai menjauh, meninggalkan dirinya yang terdiam di tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa?"

Pertanyaan pedas yang keluar dari mulut Kai terdengar sangat menganggu telinganya. Baru saja Luhan menginjakkan kaki ke dalam rumah atapnya, postur tubuh Kai yang berkacak pinggang sudah terlihat di depannya.

"Kau bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari ibuku." Jawabnya sambil melewati tubuh Kai. Ia bisa merasakan sorot mata yang tajam terus memandanginya. Tapi Luhan tidak terlalu peduli. Tubuhnya sangat lelah setelah mengirim barang kesana kemari dan berakhir mencari Sehun. Saat ia melihat jam di atas meja nakas sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, ternyata ia pergi cukup lama. Tanpa berpikir untuk pergi mandi, Luhan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Ia menyadari langkah kaki Kai mulai mendekatinya dari balik punggung. Kemudian merasakan tubuh Kai duduk di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kai pelan.

"Hmm."

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan karena ia yakin Kai pasti melihatnya.

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak terlalu."

Kemudian hening memenuhi rumah itu. Tak lama setelahnya, Luhan merasa lelaki itu beranjak dari kasurnya lalu mendengar suara pintu rumah tertutup.

Itu artinya Kai sudah pergi.

Dengan cepat ia mendudukkan dirinya. Kemudian menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya sebanyak yang ia bisa.

_Aku berhasil._

Ia sungguh lega sekarang karena bisa menyikapi situasi yang buruk seperti itu. Beradu mulut dengan Kai bukanlah ahlinya. Jika ia tidak bersikap seperti tadi mungkin Kai akan menambah kritikan pedas lainnya. Akhirnya iapun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kasurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Tanpa menyadari ketukan pintu dari luar rumahnya.

Sebelum pergi tidur Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk minum segelas air dingin dari kulkas yang terletak disamping jendela rumahnya. Saat meneguk airnya ia berniat untuk segera menutup tirai jendelanya, tapi setelah melihat sesuatu yang aneh di kursi panjang di depan rumahnya, Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya. Setelah lebih mendekatkan dirinya ke jendela, ternyata itu adalah seorang manusia. Air yang berada di dalam mulutnya terasa sangat sulit ditelan begitu mengetahui orang itu tertidur pulas di kursi itu. Tapi Luhan tidak yakin dengan yang dilihatnya karena hari benar-benar gelap dan hanya ada cahaya bulan yang menerangi luar rumahnya.

Iapun segera menutup tirai jendela itu dan mengunci pintu. Lalu pergi tidur sampai pagi tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara nada dering ponsel yang berada di atas meja nakas berhasil mengganggu tidur Luhan. Matanya berkedip-kedip untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya, lalu sempat melirik pada jam beker yang masih menunjukkan angka setengah delapan. Saat melihat nomor asing yang tertera pada layar 5,1 inchi miliknya, ia tahu pasti hari ini ia harus pergi mengirim barang lebih awal. Tadinya ia berpikir untuk menggeser tombol _reject _karena kemarin ia pulang larut. Namun akhirnya ia menjawab panggilan itu acuh tak acuh.

"Yeoboseyo."

"..."

"Ya, benar."

"..."

"Silahkan kirim alamat pengirim dan alamat orang yang akan dikirimi barang melalui sms. Jangan lupa sertakan waktunya kapan aku harus mengirimnya. Terimakasih."

Kata-kata itu benar-benar sama persis dengan yang selalu ia katakan pada setiap orang yang memerlukan jasanya. Dengan begitu ia akan langsung mengakhiri sambungannya. Namun tampaknya orang ini belum selesai berbicara pada Luhan.

"..."

Luhan memutar bola matanya dan mendesah malas. Orang ini meminta ijin padanya untuk mengirim tiga barang sekaligus ke tempat yang berbeda-beda. Dan ditambah sedikit basa-basi dengan 'apakah tidak apa-apa', 'maaf mengganggu waktumu', dan lain sebagainya. Mau tak mau Luhan membalasnya dengan sedikit acuh karena ini benar-benar mengganggu tidurnya.

"Ya tak apa, aku mengerti." Jawab Luhan yang kini mulai beranjak dari kasurnya tanpa memutus sambungan. Ia berjalan menuju kulkas untuk minum air dingin agar rasa kantuknya menghilang. Dengan mengapit ponselnya diantara telinga dan bahu kirinya, ia mulai menuang air putih ke gelasnya.

"..."

Luhanpun meneguk airnya dengan cepat, lalu membuka tirai jendela yang ada di depannya. "Ah, saat ini juga? Tapi aku benar-benar belum siap."

Saat tirai itu terbuka, sinar matahari langsung menerobos masuk ke matanya dan itu membuat Luhan sedikit menyipitkan kedua matanya. Kemudian tak beberapa lama setelahnya, ia menyadari jika memang benar-benar ada seseorang yang tertidur di kursi panjang miliknya. Tubuhnya terlihat masih terlelap di bawah sinar matahari yang perlahan-lahan mulai terik. Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari sebuah jaket baseball yang ia kenal menyelimuti sebagian tubuh itu.

Matanya membulat seketika. Ia sangat kenal jaket itu. Jaket yang tertinggal saat pergi ke festival musim semi beberapa hari yang lalu bersama Kai.

"S—sehun.."

Sekarang ia yakin bahwa semalaman pasti Sehun tertidur disana. Tak banyak waktu, ia berlari keluar rumah untuk menghampiri Sehun yang kini matanya sedikit bergetar setelah mendengar derap kaki Luhan yang cukup berisik. Luhan memandangi wajah lelaki itu yang dahinya sedikit berkerut, sampai akhirnya Sehun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Saat mata itu sudah terbuka, hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya tentu saja Luhan yang memasang raut khawatir ke arahnya.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ia melihat Sehun mulai bangun dari kursi itu, kemudian merenggangkan seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat jaket yang menyelimuti tubuhnya jatuh ke pangkuannya.

"Kau disini semalaman?" tanyanya lagi.

Ia melihat lelaki di hadapannya menyerahkan jaket baseball itu dengan mata sayu.

"Kau tidur disini semalaman hanya untuk menyerahkan ini?"

Luhan merasa jalan pikiran Sehun sedikit tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa ia menunggu semalaman hanya untuk mengembalikan sebuah jaket. Sehun bisa meletakkannya di depan pintu dan membuat catatan kecil, tapi yang ia lakukan dengan menunggu semalaman sangat tidak rasional.

"Tadi malam aku sudah mengetuk pintu, tapi sepertinya kau sudah tidur." Balasnya enteng.

Luhan dapat melihat jelas bagaimana cara bicara Sehun yang sedikit parau. Wajahnya sangat pucat jika dilihat lekat-lekat. Ada rasa bersalah yang menyelimutinya ketika kembali mengingat jika semalam ia hanya mengacuhkannya dan malah buru-buru mengunci pintu. Tapi ini juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Luhan.

"Masuklah, kebetulan aku ingin membuat sarapan. Kau baru boleh pergi setelah itu."

Ia baru ingin membalikkan tubuhnya, tetapi Sehun kembali berbicara.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Apapun itu. Kau masih mengingatnya bukan?"

"Hmm, tentu. Katakan saja."

Ia melihat lelaki itu mulai berdiri di depannya, "Aku ingin tinggal disini. Di rumah itu." kata Sehun sambil menunjuk rumah Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya.

Luhan merasa seperti dagunya jatuh ke lantai yang keras. Ia bahkan tidak berpikir jika Sehun akan meminta bantuan seperti itu padanya. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kai jika Sehun benar-benar akan tinggal di atap yang sama dengannya. Bagaimanapun, ia harus meminta izin pada Kai karena bangunan ini memiliki campur tangan dengan lelaki itu. Mereka membangun rumah itu bersama dengan uang mereka hanya untuk membuatkan rumah atap untuk Luhan. Waktu itu Kai adalah orang yang memohon pada pemilik toko buah; yang sekarang berada di bawah rumah Luhan, untuk membuat rumah di atas toko itu.

"Kau berkata akan senang jika bisa membantuku bukan?" tanya Sehun yang melihat keraguan dari ekspresi wajah Luhan.

"I—iya, bukan.. maksudku.."

"Apa yang terjadi disini?"

Tiba-tiba suara Kai menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Luhanpun menoleh hanya untuk mendapati raut wajah lelaki itu berubah saat ia melihat Sehun.

"Bukankah kau orang yang mengangkat Luhan waktu itu?"

Ia melihat Kai memandangi Sehun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Mungkin saat ini Kai tidak menduga akan melihat Sehun di depan rumah Luhan dan sedang berbicara dengannya.

Luhan tidak ingin ada suasana canggung diantara mereka bertiga. Jadi ia buru-buru mencari jalan keluar.

"Ah, kau datang rupanya. Ayo masuk, kebetulan aku ingin membuat sarapan. Kau juga Sehun, ayo ikut sarapan bersama kami." Kata Luhan. Kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan dua lelaki yang masih berdiri di tempat mereka.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, ponsel yang ada di tangannya masih tersambung sejak pembicaraannya dengan Sehun dimulai. Sebelum akhirnya diputus dari seberang.

Kai yang dibuat bingung oleh perkataan Luhan kini melirik Sehun sebentar, sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mengikuti Luhan.

Karena Luhan dan seorang lelaki yang Sehun ketahui bernama Kai sudah pergi, Sehun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk mengambil sebuah botol kecil disakunya. Botol berisi cairan berwarna hijau itu ia teguk dengan cepat, lalu membuangnya sembarangan dan masuk ke rumah Luhan.

Dua orang lelaki itu, Kai dan Sehun hanya duduk diam di meja makan sambil menunggu Luhan. Sesekali Luhan melirik dua orang itu dari sudut matanya sambil terus membuat sup rumput laut untuk sarapan mereka. Mereka tidak mengucap kata sedikitpun, karena Kai terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Sehun layaknya seseorang yang baru pertama kali masuk ke rumah asing. Ia melihat-lihat sekeliling rumah Luhan yang menurutnya minimalis. Dengan hanya satu petak rumah tanpa sekat; kamar tidur, dapur, ruang makan dan ruang tamu terlihat menjadi satu. Hanya kamar mandi yang memiliki ruang sendiri. Tapi disamping itu, rumah Luhan terlihat rapi dan nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Tidak biasanya masakanmu asin seperti ini." kata Kai tiba-tiba.

Luhan mengernyit pelan ketika mencicipi supnya, kemudian beralih menatap Sehun yang terlihat baik-baik saja memakan masakannya.

"Sehun, bukankah ini terlalu asin?"

"U—uh? Ya.. ini sangat asin, tapi masih bisa dimakan." Jawab Sehun lalu kembali menyantap makanannya.

Kai yang berada di hadapan Luhan hanya menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Karena Sehun merasa Kai berbicara dengannya, ia menghentikan makannya dan mengangkat kepala, "Aku disini untuk meminta bantuan Luhan."

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Kai seraya melipat lengannya di dada.

"Aku ingin tinggal di rumah ini."

"M—MWO?"

Luhan sedikit meringis mendengar Kai di depannya. Ia sangat yakin pasti Kai akan terkejut mendengar ini. Luhan sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan katakan setelahnya.

"Tidak. Hanya karena kau menolong Luhan bukan berarti kau bisa meminta bantuannya semaumu." Lanjut Kai sinis.

"Tapi dia berkata jika aku bisa meminta apapun darinya."

Sehun kembali melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda. Lelaki itu terlihat tidak peduli dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Bagaimana Kai menatap sinis Luhan yang sedang berusaha untuk tidak berkontak mata dengannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan orang asing tinggal disini bersamamu?" tanya Kai tak segan-segan untuk peduli bahwa Sehun bisa mendengar itu semua.

"Tenanglah Kai.. Aku memang menawarkannya bantuan. Jadi jangan salahkan Sehun."

Mendengar itu, Kai tiba-tiba berdiri. Dengan cepat ia menyampirkan mantelnya yang disampirkan di belakang kursi. Kemudian menatap Luhan yang bingung dibuatnya.

"Aku akan menjual rumah ini jika dia belum pergi saat aku kembali kesini."

Dengan begitu Kai pergi meninggalkan mereka. Menyisakan makanan di meja yang baru beberapa suap masuk ke perutnya. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung dengan apa yang harus ia berbuat sekarang. Kali ini lelaki itu benar-benar marah padanya. Ia benar-benar bingung apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang. Dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia ingin membantu Sehun. Hanya saja permintaannya sedikit membuatnya keberatan.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya, "Aku pergi dulu. Mungkin aku akan kembali kesini nanti malam."

Setelah Sehun pergi, Luhan kembali sendirian di sana. Pikirannya sibuk mencari jalan keluar untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Kai dan menolong Sehun dengan cara lain. Yang Kai butuhkan darinya bukan permintaan maaf, begitupun Sehun.

Tapi untuk saat ini ia memilih bekerja daripada memikirkan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memicingkan matanya sedikit. Ia mengangkat kepalanya ke atas melihat bangunan tinggi dan mewah di depannya. Gedung apartemen yang hampir seluruh bagian luarnya adalah kaca. Ditempat inilah barang terakhir yang akan dikirimnya dari penelpon pertamanya tadi pagi. Tepatnya di daerah Apgujeong; daerah dimana toko-toko mewah kelas dunia seperti Gucci, Hermes, Louis Vuitton tersedia disini. Melihat orang-orang yang keluar masuk dari pintu utama apartemen dengan menggunakan pakaian yang mewah, ia merasa harus berpikir dua kali untuk masuk kesana. Bukan karena bajunya yang kuno. Luhan mengakui kalau pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang termasuk masa kini, perbedaannya hanya ia membeli pakaian-pakaian di department store biasa.

Merasa kepercayaan dirinya mulai terkumpul, Luhan memasuki pintu 1 utama sambil membawa kotak sebesar _rice cooker_ yang ada di tangannya. Masa bodoh dengan tatapan aneh security dan resepsionis yang dilempar arahnya. Untung saja pintu lift langsung terbuka setelah menekan tombol _open _jadi Luhan tidak perlu merasa risih lebih lama. Sembari melihat alamat yang dikirim ke ponselnya, ia menekan angka 29. Perjalanan menuju ke lantai 29 benar-benar terasa membosankan. Akhirnya Luhan menyandarkan bahu kanannya ke dinding lift, menumpu seluruh berat badannya pada kaki kanan.

Rupanya terdapat dua penjaga di depan pintu kamar bernomor 58 itu. Mereka menggunakan setelan hitam disertai hal semacam earphone yang menempel pada telinga mereka. Sepertinya itu adalah alat komunikasi, batin Luhan.

"Permisi, ada kiriman barang dari tuan Kim Jongdae." Kata Luhan sambil memperlihatkan tanda tangan disertai sebuah stemple pada kertas tanda pengiriman dari orang yang bernama Kim Jongdae.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, dua penjaga itu terlihat saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya menekan passcode di samping pintu. Mereka menyuruh Luhan masuk dan mencari sebuah pintu yang terletak di sebelah kanan setelah lorong. Apartemen ini bersih dan rapi. Layaknya seseorang yang baru pertama kali masuk ke rumah asing, Luhan memperhatikan seluruh furniture yang ada di sekitar lorong pendek itu. Namun, sebelum ia sampai di pintu tujuannya, seseorang yang ia kenal berjalan ke arahnya.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Kau sudah sembuh rupanya. Menghindar dariku, huh? Apa kau sengaja tidak menghubungiku karena tidak mau mengantar barang dariku? Karena kebetulan kau berada disini, aku akan memintamu untuk mengantar barang yang belum sempat kau kirim waktu itu."

Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa kotak yang kemarin belum sempat diantar oleh Luhan. Raut segan yang tertera di wajah Luhan membuat Chanyeol kembali menampakkan ekspresi kesal yang sama seperti saat Luhan berkata sedang sakit dan tidak bisa mengirim barang.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau akan menolaknya lagi." Kata Chanyeol dingin.

"Kau bisa menyuruh asisten atau penjaga yang ada diluar untuk mengirim kotak itu selain aku! Kenapa harus aku yang mengirimnya?!"

Nada tinggi yang keluar dari mulutnya benar-benar tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Luhan sudah muak dengan semua ini. Meskipun ia yakin jika Chanyeol akan menebus uang ke polisi untuk membebaskannya kalau tertangkap lagi. Tapi ia tidak mau. Semenjak mengantar barang dari Chanyeol, kejadian tak terduga selalu menimpanya.

"Kau baru saja berteriak padaku?! Aku bersumpah, bahkan kau tidak tahu apa isi kotak ini. Apa kau takut akan tertangkap polisi lagi?! Jika kau kembali berpikir, ini bukan salahku! Salahkan David yang membisikkan sesuatu padamu di bawah cctv keparat itu!" serang Chanyeol.

Luhan hanya bisa diam tak berkutik. Suara gertakan lelaki itu menggema sampai keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Chanyeol benar dengan semua itu. Tapi ia tidak berhak menyalahkan orang yang mungkin saja sudah mati. Karena belum ada berita satupun dari Chanyeol jika tubuh David telah ditemukan.

"A—aku.. maafkan aku. Aku akan memikirkannya sampai besok." Balas Luhan takut-takut.

Dengan begitu, ia meletakkan kotak yang dibawanya ke lantai dan berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Di dalam lift ia kembali teringat dengan kata-kata Chanyeol. Luhan tidak tahu jika bisikan David adalah sebuah kesalahan. Karena isi dari bisikan David tidak sepenuhnya bisa disalahkan.

_Salahkan David yang membisikkan sesuatu padamu di bawah cctv keparat itu!_

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Luhan? Kenapa Chanyeol marah-marah jika David membisikkan sesuatu padanya? Atau ada sesuatu dibalik bisikan itu yang berusaha David sembunyikan dari Chanyeol?

_Jika aku kembali, aku akan pergi mencarimu. Tetapi, jika aku tidak kembali, kau akan dalam bahaya._

Tapi bisa saja ini ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir sepuluh menit yang lalu Kai meninggalkan rumah Luhan. Kai berada di rumahnya sejak matahari terbenam, dan sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Itu tandanya tiga jam lebih Kai menghabiskan waktunya disana. Setelah makan malam ia dan Kai tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun karena lelaki itu sibuk dengan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya dan Luhan hanya menemaninya sambil menonton tv. Sesekali Luhan melirik jam dinding dan Kai bergantian. Khawatir jika Sehun tiba-tiba datang mengetuk pintu. Ia tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata pedas lagi dari mulut Kai. Ia tahu lelaki itu sengaja berada di rumahnya sampai waktu hampir larut. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin Sehun menginjakkan kaki lagi di rumah Luhan.

Luhan memang sedikit keberatan ketika Sehun memintanya untuk tinggal bersama. Status mereka masih orang asing karena baru beberapa kali bertemu dan belum mengenal satu sama lain. Dari cara bicara Sehun ia terlihat baik, tapi tatto yang Luhan lihat di lengannya membuatnya tidak yakin untuk membiarkan Sehun tinggal disini. Ditambah lagi Kai akan berbuat lebih jauh untuk membuat Sehun menjauh darinya. Dan itu membuat Luhan sedikit tak enak hati.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Luhan bangun dari posisi tidurnya dengan cepat. Ia yakin itu Sehun. Bayangan tubuh Sehun yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu terlintas di otaknya. Pikirannya berkata untuk kembali tidur, tapi dalam benaknya berkata lain. Tak bisa ia pungkiri jika memang sedari tadi ia menunggu lelaki itu datang lagi. Tiba-tiba saja keraguan untuk membukakan pintu lenyap seketika. Luhanpun pergi membukakan pintu untuk Sehun yang terlihat masih sabar menunggunya.

Beberapa detik mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Luhan memalingkan wajahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu. Aku takut Kai akan berbuat lebih jauh dan memarahiku."

Tiba-tiba hening mendominasi. Ia bisa mendengar suara hembusan nafas Sehun yang terdengar putus asa. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata 'apapun itu' padaku? Lalu mengapa kau mengatakannya jika tidak bisa ditepati?"

Perkataan Sehun berhasil membuatnya bungkam. Ada rasa sesal karena tidak bisa membantu Sehun dan karena tanpa ragu menawarkan Sehun bantuan apapun. Tapi sepertinya yang pertama lebih mendominasi.

"M—maafkan aku!" buru-buru Luhan menutup pintu rumahnya. Membiarkan Sehun berdiri mematung diluar seorang diri. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena merasa bersalah pada Sehun. Tapi ia pikir ini cara paling mudah untuk membuat Sehun berhenti memintanya untuk tinggal bersama. Meskipun Luhan tahu pasti Sehun akan merasa sakit hati ditolak seperti itu.

"Luhan, buka pintunya! Luhan!"

Suara ketukan pintu tak henti-hentinya terdengar.

"Kumohon buka pintunya!"

Ada rasa iba yang terlintas dalam benak Luhan seiringan dengan suara Sehun yang terdengar semakin putus asa. Sampai akhirnya suara ketukan pintu tak lagi terdengar dan Luhan yakin Sehun masih berdiri disana. Dan beberapa lama kemudian ia mendengar Sehun menyebut namanya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya suara derap langkah kaki mulai menjauh.

Perlahan, Luhan mengintip Sehun yang kini menuruni tangga dari balik jendela rumahnya. Memastikan jika Sehun tidak tidur di kursi panjang lagi. Sempat terlintas di dalam benaknya apa yang akan Sehun lakukan setelah pergi dari sini. Tapi buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah saatnya ia melupakan Sehun.

Sudah pukul sebelas malam tapi yang dilakukan Luhan hanya mengubah-ubah posisi tidurnya yang tak nyaman. Pikirannya benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti mencemaskan Sehun. Meskipun ia berusaha dengan keras, matanya tetap tak mau terpejam. Bayangan Sehun yang sedang berjalan sendirian malam-malam sungguh membuatnya khawatir.

Bagaimana jika Sehun benar-benar tidak punya tempat tinggal?

Apakah ia punya uang untuk menyewa kamar?

Apakah dirinya keterlaluan membiarkan Sehun berjalan sendirian larut malam?

Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Wajah pucat Sehun setelah bangun tidur tadi pagi tiba-tiba saja terngiang di otaknya. Rasa cemas yang tidak bisa ditahan lagi membuat Luhan beranjak dari kasurnya. Buru-buru ia menyambar dompet yang ada di atas meja nakas dan memakai jaketnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yaha~!^_^

Terimakasih yang sudah berkenan baca FF ini! Apalagi yang bener-bener setia dari FF Broken Home~!

Kalau diperhatiin, kayanya FF ini responnya kurang bagus dari readersnim.. Kurang seantusias BH dan BLD. T_T

Iya aku tau ff ini ngebosenin karena alurnya terlalu rumit jadinya bikin bosen. Padahal sebenernya FF ini yang bakalan paling aku suka kalau udah completed. Ya, mungkin yang ini genrenya kurang menarik perhatian karena horror suspense. Karena ini baru awal jadi romancenya belum keliatan aja T_T

Ada yang bilang kalau ini terlalu ke KaiLu, tapi jangan salah paham u.u

Alurnya masih awal dan belum ke inti yang aku "maksud" jadi ya... maaf kalau terlalu bertele-tele. Hihi

Oh ya, buat epilog BLD bisa aja aku update tiba-tiba tanpa koar-koar di twitter. Jadi please look forward to it! 3

Dan satu lagi, give a lot of support for More Than Closer, okay?! Hehehehehe

Bilang aja readersnim kalo ff yang ini agak ngebosenin, aku gapapa kok ^_^

See you for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

**Title :**

More Than Closer

**Main Cast :**

SeHun, LuHan, Kai

**Support Cast :**

ChanYeol, SuHo

**Rated :**

M

Romantic mystery, horror, suspense

**Dedicated by :**

© eternal_chen

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Present..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

.

.

.

.

Kata hatinya berkata jika dengan melangkah keluar larut malam seperti ini bukan solusi yang tepat. Angin malam musim semi yang menusuk tulangnya membuat Luhan merapatkan jaketnya yang tipis. Apalagi disaat ia membuka pintu depan dan udara dingin yang terhirup langsung membuat paru-parunya seperti diremas. Luhan yakin setelah ini batang hidungnya akan terasa perih karena kedinginan.

Ini tidak menghentikan langkahnya menuruni tangga, kemudian berhenti tepat di depan toko buah yang sudah tutup di bawah rumah atapnya. Kepalanya menoleh kesekeliling jalan yang sepi itu. Setelah bergelut dengan pikiran yang diisi penuh dengan Sehun tadi, seharusnya lelaki itu belum pergi terlalu jauh. Tapi apa mungkin pergi dua puluh menit yang lalu bisa dikatakan belum pergi terlalu jauh?

Luhan tidak berpikir begitu dan mulai sedikit berlari ke simpangan yang sepi. Tak ada waktu untuk berpikir ke arah mana yang harus ia pilih, karena tanpa disadari ia mempercepat larinya. Sampai menyadari dirinya sudah berada di persimpangan selanjutnya Luhan memutuskan untuk berhenti. Napasnya sudah terengah-engah, kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang sambil berusaha memasok kembali oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sejenak melihat jalan lurus di depannya tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sehun, ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

Dan hasilnya sama.

Mungkin ia harus berlari lebih cepat, dengan begitu ia tidak kehilangan jejak lelaki itu. Luhan tidak menutupi jika ada perasaan sedikit menyesal yang tersirat di hatinya. Bisa saja dengan memberikan tumpangan adalah jalan satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan Sehun. Namun jika ditelusuri lebih dalam, Sehun terlihat sedikit menyeramkan.

Tiba-tiba suatu ingatan terlintas di otaknya. Kedua tangannya ia kepal hingga bergetar, rambut-rambut halus di tengkuknya meremang dan menjalar sampai ke ubun-ubun. Mengingatnya membuat Luhan tak henti-hentinya menelan ludah yang terasa kering saat melewati tenggorokan.

Ini tidak bisa dipercaya. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa tahu tempat tinggalnya untuk mengembalikan jaket jika ia bukan penguntit. Luhan merasa bodoh sampai lupa menanyakan hal ini pada Sehun. Ternyata kecurigaannya selama ini benar. Dimulai dari toilet di festival Yeouido sampai ke museum hingga menguntit ke rumahnya. Rasanya Luhan tidak ingin kembali ke rumah atap itu. Bisa saja lelaki mencurigakan itu sudah berada di dalam sana tanpa ia ketahui.

Atau mungkin saja berada di dekatnya sekarang.

Luhan tersadar jika ia masih berdiri sendirian di persimpangan yang sepi itu. Saat ini dalam benaknya, Sehun bukan terlihat sedikit menyeramkan lagi tetapi benar-benar menyeramkan. Dan Luhan harus menghindari lelaki seperti itu.

Tanpa ingin menoleh lagi, Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang dengan menunduk. Ia lebih memilih melihat kedua sepatunya daripada menoleh kesana-kemari untuk mendapati Sehun. Poninya yang basah karena keringat jatuh dengan lemas menutupi dahinya, membuat ia sedikit kesulitan menentukan arah.

Sampai di belokan terakhir sebelum toko buah; tepat di depan tangga menuju rumah atapnya, ia melihat bayangan tubuh di depannya melalui sela-sela poni. Awalnya keduanya benar-benar belum menyadari keberadaan masing-masing, sampai Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan suara terkejut dari dalam mulutnya keluar begitu saja.

Sehun terlihat sedang bersandar pada tiang lampu yang menyinari tubuhnya beberapa meter di atas kepala. Matanya yang terpejam perlahan terbuka, lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan yang terbelalak. Untuk sejenak, Luhan melupakan rasa takutnya pada Sehun. Melihat lelaki itu bersandar dengan santai di depannya ingin sekali ia memakinya sampai puas. Dengan berlari kesana-kemari sampai terengah-engah untuk mencarinya; bahkan sampai berkeringat, yang dilakukan lelaki itu hanya menatapnya dengan tenang.

Disaat Luhan melangkah lebih dekat tepat ke hadapan Sehun, rasa takut yang tadi ia rasakan kembali muncul. Karena perubahan raut wajahnya, kini Sehun mulai menatapnya bingung. Sebab Luhan tak kunjung mengatakan apapun.

"Ada apa dengan rambutmu? Kau baru saja lari marathon?"

Luhan tahu jika Sehun mengisyaratkan itu pada rambutnya yang berantakan oleh keringat. Tapi itu bukan masalahnya sekarang.

"Kau—, sejak kapan kau disini?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. Itu artinya ia tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya berdiri sendirian di bawah tiang lampu itu. Yang jelas Luhan tadi tidak menemukan siapapun di depan tangga, atau jangan-jangan ia tidak melihat Sehun berdiri disana?

Luhan merasa lelaki di depannya terus menatapnya ketika ia mengeluarkan uang tiga ratus ribu won dari dompet yang ia bawa. Uang dari seorang lelaki misterius bernama David Oh yang diberikan padanya belum ia pakai sejak kejadian di stasiun subway hari itu. Saat Luhan mengambil tangan Sehun dan menyerahkan uang itu, kedua alis Sehun bersatu.

"Maaf, Sehun. Aku hanya bisa membantumu sampai sini."

Alis Sehun semakin mengernyit mendengar perkataan itu. Luhan tidak terlalu membutuhkan balasan Sehun untuk mengucapkan kata terimakasih padanya. Jadi ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk naik ke rumah atap. Ia benar-benar tidak mengira Sehun akan menahan bahunya dan menghempasnya kembali ke posisi semula. Apalagi disaat mata lelaki itu menatap tajam tepat di depan matanya, mengalirkan getaran sampai ke dalam jiwa.

"Kau kira aku pengemis?"

Suara itu terdengar mendesis. Luhan dapat melihat rahang Sehun mengeras ketika mengatakannya. Ia berusaha menjawabnya tetapi mulutnya hanya terbuka dan tertutup sedari tadi. Ketika kedua tangan Sehun mencekeram lengan atasnya, tubuhnya dibawa mendekat sampai dadanya hampir saja menempel pada lelaki itu.

Sehun bertanya sekali lagi dan kali ini lebih tenang.

"Katakan, apa kau berpikir aku orang seperti itu?"

"M—mi.. mianhae.."

Hanya itu yang lolos dari mulut Luhan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa bersalah telah berpikiran pendek terhadap Sehun. Ia benar-benar malu untuk menatap lelaki itu sekarang. Ketika ia merasa kedua tangan Sehun yang mencekeram lengannya mulai merenggang dan tak kunjung dilepas, Luhan menitikkan air matanya. Raut wajah Sehun melembut perlahan ketika tubuh Luhan mulai bergetar dan isakkan Luhan mulai terdengar disana.

Sehun merasa aneh dengan suasana disaat kepala Luhan yang menunduk hanya beberapa sentimeter dari dadanya. Ditambah isakkan pelan dari Luhan tidak juga berhenti.

Jadi tanpa rasa menyesal, Sehun membawa Luhan ke pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari, Luhan meraba-raba lokasi ponselnya dengan mata tertutup. Ia dibangunkan dengan dering ponsel yang berada di meja nakas. Tadinya ia tidak ingin paginya diganggu lagi oleh permintaan pengiriman barang, tapi melihat nama Kai tertera pada layar ponselnya mau tak mau ia mengangkatnya dan langsung mengerang.

"_Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"_ t

Terdengar suara Kai yang terkekeh nyaring. Dan Luhan mengerang sekali lagi.

"Ada apa?"

"_Pagi ini aku tidak bisa pergi kesana. Ada panggilan pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan di Jeju."_

Bagus.

"Sejak kapan kau bekerja ke luar kota? Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku."

"_Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu kemarin saat sarapan bersama. Tapi keberadaan Sehun merusak semuanya."_

Luhan baru ingat. Sehun ada di rumahnya. Buru-buru ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Sehun masih terlelap di sofa.

Luhan mendesah pelan, "Kapan kau akan kembali ke Seoul?"

"_Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti butuh waktu yang lama karena ini bukan sembarang bisnis. Aku bisa pulang kapanpun aku mau. Tapi jika kau memintaku kembali, aku akan langsung pulang menggunakan teleportasi."_

Kini lelaki di sambungan telepon itu tertawa renyah, sedikit membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Setelah percakapan ringan dan singkat lainnya, Luhan menghela napas lega. Setidaknya ia bisa memberikan kesempatan untuk Sehun tinggal di rumahnya tanpa harus mendapat cercaan dari Kai. Ia harap Sehun sudah pindah dari rumahnya sebelum Kai kembali.

Kebiasaan pertama setelah bangun pagi bagi Luhan adalah meminum air dari kulkas dan membuka tirai. Berbeda dari hari sebelumnya, kini ia mendapati sebuah kotak berwarna coklat di atas kursi panjang di luar. Tapi ia tidak mau memikirkannya, dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sebelum ia pergi ke kamar mandi ia sempat melirik Sehun yang belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi setelah ia selesai membuat sarapan dan melihat Sehun belum berubah posisi dari sebelumnya, Luhan memutuskan untuk menunggu Sehun dan pergi ke luar rumah. Tadinya ia berniat untuk menyiram tanaman dan sempat melupakan kotak yang berada di luar.

Di saat matanya mendarat ke kotak itu lagi, tanpa ragu Luhan mendekatinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui siapa yang meletakkannya disini.

Park Chanyeol.

_Galleria Foret Lt.44 No.124 Seongsu-dong Seongdong-gu, Seoul_

Luhan mengernyit ketika membaca alamat pada kertas putih yang tertera di atas kotak itu. Apartemen itu adalah satu-satunya yang paling mewah di Seoul. Terbesit rasa ragu untuk mengantar barang itu kesana. Sebab terakhir kali Luhan ke apartemen milik Chanyeol yang mewah; tidak semewah Galleria Foret, ia mendapati tatapan yang tidak terlalu bagus.

Sebaiknya ia biarkan saja kotak itu berada di kursi sampai ia merasa bosan dan membuang—

"Makananmu sudah dingin."

Tanpa sadar Luhan mengeluarkan kata _fuck _dari mulutnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan terbelalak ngeri mendapati Sehun berdiri di dekatnya sambil mengusap mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Masakanmu lumayan juga."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menyadari jika Sehun sudah memakan masakan buatannya lebih dulu tanpa menunggunya.

_Sehun keparat._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Luhan melihat layar televisi dan jam dinding secara bergantian. Sehun masuk ke kamar mandi sejak Luhan mulai sarapan dan sekarang ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi menonton acara pagi kesukaannya. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang sedang dilakukan lelaki itu sampai membuatnya berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Tidak ada suara air yang jatuh atau suara gemericik air sedari tadi.

Panggilan untuk permintaan pengiriman barang belum juga ia terima. Tidak termasuk dengan kotak yang kini sudah ada di atas meja makan. Tadi Sehun membawa barang itu masuk karena bisa saja turun hujan sewaktu-waktu katanya.

Tak mengira acara kesukaannya selesai begitu cepat, Luhan mematikan televisinya. Sama sekali ia tidak menangkap isi dari acara kesukaannya pagi ini. Terimakasih untuk Sehun yang benar-benar menganggu paginya. Meskipun Sehun saat ini belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi, ini cukup mengganggu Luhan. Iapun beranjak dari sofa, berniat mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan tidak sabar.

Belum sempat tangan kirinya menempel pada pintu, pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan Sehun dengan pakaian yang sama. Lelaki itu menatap Luhan bingung karena ia tiba-tiba saja mematung di tempat.

"Kenapa?"

Suara berat Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat.

"B—bukan apa-apa."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti saat Luhan buru-buru pergi dari hadapannya dan duduk di sofa. Dengan cepat Luhan menyalakan televisi lagi. Ia tidak berpikir situasinya akan kaku seperti ini. Ia hanya berharap Sehun bisa segera pergi bekerja dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Dan harapannya segera terkabul.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sepertinya aku akan pulang lebih cepat dari kemarin."

Pulang katanya?

Ah, benar.

Ia menatap punggung Sehun yang sedang memakai sepatu dan bernapas lega setelah pintu depan sudah tertutup. Tidak pulang lebih cepat dari kemarinpun juga tidak apa-apa. Itu artinya ia bisa sedikit leluasa dengan tidak adanya keberadaan lelaki asing itu. Mungkin hari ini ia akan libur dan menghabiskan waktunya di depan televisi dengan nyaman.

Namun ternyata tuhan belum mendengar harapannya. Disaat Luhan memikirkan film apa yang harus ia tonton, tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka. Ia bingung saat mendapati Sehun kembali membuka sepatunya dan bergabung dengannya di sofa.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bekerja dan memutuskan menghabiskan waktu disini."

Luhan buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap lelaki di sampingnya. Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu menit lelaki itu cepat sekali berubah pikiran. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun sepanjang hari disini. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan suasana canggung yang akan mendominasi mereka.

"Lelaki mana yang merubah pikirannya begitu cepat?"

"Kedengarannya kau tidak suka aku kembali."

_Siapa yang suka tinggal bersama orang asing jika bukan karena balas budi?_

Luhan menghela napas berat dan kembali menatap layar televisi. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan Sehun yang ditujukan padanya.

"Bukan seperti itu. Lupakan."

Luhan tidak tahu apakah perkataannya menyakiti hati Sehun, sebab Sehun berdiri meninggalkannya. Matanya memandang punggung Sehun yang pergi, dan langsung terbelalak horor ketika lelaki itu mendaratkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur Luhan. Ia tidak bisa dikatakan kategori pelit, hanya saja Luhan tidak suka jika orang asing tidur di kasurnya.

"Ya!"

Luhan beranjak dari sofa dengan kasar. Buru-buru ia menghampiri Sehun yang masih santai melihat Luhan yang menggebu-gebu.

"Bangun sekarang juga atau aku akan menendangmu."

Tidak sering Luhan mengomel seperti itu. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak suka orang asing tidur di kasurnya. Ditambah lagi Sehun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk beranjak dari kasurnya sekarang. Yang dilakukan Sehun malah menghirup dan mengendus bantal Luhan. Jadi mau tak mau Luhan langsung menarik lengan lelaki itu.

Ia dibuat bingung dengan erangan sakit yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

Luhan rasa ini bukan erangan sakit biasa. Ditambah lagi kerutan pada dahi Sehun yang berusaha menahan rasa sakit. Telapak tangannya yang memegang lengan Sehun terasa sedikit aneh, dan saat Luhan memutar lengan itu buru-buru ia melepasnya.

Luhan tidak menyangka akan memegang lengan Sehun yang melepuh itu. Bahkan ia bingung darimana Sehun mendapat luka seperti ini. Lukanya seperti kulit yang tersiram air panas dan terlihat masih baru. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Luhan duduk di tepi kasurnya dan mencari kotak obat-obatan di meja nakas.

Sehun mendesis saat Luhan kembali memegang lengannya dengan hati-hati. Tubuhnya menegang seketika saat kapas yang dibasahi alkohol itu mulai menempel pada kulitnya. Luhan tahu lelaki di sampingnya sedang bersusah payah menahan rasa perih yang menjalar sampai ke kepala.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan luka seperti ini? Ini terlihat baru."

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sejenak mata mereka bertemu, tapi Luhan langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Mana mungkin luka lepuh seperti ini Sehun tidak mengetahuinya. Ia melirik Sehun, lalu menelan ludahnya paksa sambil memfokuskan dirinya membalut luka itu dengan perban. Namun lelaki itu masih terus memandanginya.

"Untuk kali ini saja aku membiarkanmu tidur disini. Jadi jangan berharap aku akan membiarkanmu lagi selanjutnya."

Mungkin saat ini Sehun sedang butuh tidur, jadi ia kembali ke depan televisi yang masih menyala. Tidak sebelum lengannya ditahan oleh Sehun, dan Luhan menatapnya bertanya-tanya.

"Bisa kau tutup tirainya?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Luhan membawa dirinya ke jendela di samping kulkas. Ia menutup tirai itu rapat-rapat lalu menoleh pada Sehun yang tertidur menghadap dinding. Untuk kali ini tidak ada firasat aneh tentang Sehun yang ia sadari selain luka lepuh yang tiba-tiba saja ada di lengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah hampir petang, namun Sehun belum juga bangun dari tempat tidur. Bahkan Luhan tanpa sengaja terlelap di sofa saat menonton televisi tadi dan melewatkan makan siang. Ia terbangun mendengar pergerakan Sehun yang tidur dengan gelisah di kasurnya. Sudah beberapa kali Luhan melihat lelaki itu berpindah-pindah posisi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sofa.

Mata Sehun terlihat terpejam, dan tidurnya terlihat tidak nyaman. Rambutnya yang hitam legam terlihat sangat kontras denga kulitnya yang lebih pucat dari biasanya. Luhan dapat melihat rongga dadanya yang naik turun dengan berat. Perlahan, ia membawa tangannya pada dahi lelaki yang berkerut itu.

Ini benar-benar membuat Luhan terkejut. Suhu tubuhnya tidak masuk akal. Ini bukan sakit demam biasa melainkan seperti hypotermia, dan rasa dinginnya terasa seperti es. Panik menyelimuti Luhan seketika. Ia buru-buru mengguncang bahu Sehun sedikit kasar, lalu dibalas erangan darinya.

"Sehun! Kau mendengarku? Bangunlah!"

Luhan berpikir cepat. Ia langsung mengambil air hangat dari dispenser beserta handuk kecil yang terselip diantara baju-bajunya di lemari. Ia tidak peduli beberapa bajunya terjatuh saat ia mengambil handuknya dengan kasar. Ia juga mengambil selimut lain untuk menambah kehangatan pada tubuh Sehun yang dingin.

Sudah berkali-kali Luhan mengusap dahi dan leher Sehun sampai ia harus mengganti air hangatnya yang mulai dingin. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda suhunya akan kembali naik. Tapi Luhan terus melakukannya sampai tangan Sehun menghentikan pergerakannya. Lelaki itu kini membuka matanya perlahan, lalu menatap mata Luhan.

Luhan membalas tatapannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan ragu ketika mendengar suara parau lelaki itu.

"Sudahlah, kembali ke sofa."

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya Luhan menurut. Ia merasakan Sehun melepas lengannya, lalu Luhan beranjak dari kasur perlahan. Entah sudah berapa lama Luhan menghabiskan waktu di depan televisi sejak tadi pagi. Yang jelas, tak berapa lama setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa perutnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara aneh. Kemudian memutuskan membuat sup untuk makan malam.

Sedikit-sedikit ia menoleh pada Sehun yang masih berbaring di kasurnya. Jika diperhatikan, lelaki itu suka sekali tidur menghadap dinding. Luhan mengaku jika perlahan-lahan ia mulai memperhatikan lelaki itu. Meskipun tidak sampai terlalu rinci tapi dapat membuat Luhan mengenalnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Luhan merasa ada pergerakan dari kasur di belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun kini sudah duduk di tepi kasur. Buru-buru Luhan menunduk, lalu kembali mengaduk supnya.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Meskipun Luhan tahu jawabannya jika Sehun sama sekali belum terlihat membaik, lebih baik ia bertanya seperti itu dari pada hening harus mendominasi. Dari tempatnya ia bisa mendengar Sehun menghela napas panjang. Iapun menyiapkan supnya di meja makan, kemudian mencuci alat-alat yang kotor. Luhan dapat merasakan arah pandang Sehun yang mengikutinya kemanapun ia melangkah, dan ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Akhirnya ia beralih membalas tatapan lelaki itu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku?"

Sehun masih duduk disana dengan tenang. Selain wajahnya yang pucat, ia terlihat lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Rasanya seperti tidak ada darah yang mengalir pada tubuh lelaki itu, melainkan hanya urat-uratnya yang menonjol. Tatto di lengan atas dan lehernya juga terlihat lebih jelas.

Luhan belum mendengar jawaban dari Sehun, tapi kini ia melihatnya mulai beranjak dari kasur dan menghampirinya perlahan. Di setiap langkah yang Sehun ambil membuat kaki Luhan terasa semakin menempel pada ubin. Tatapan Sehun yang membuat getaran sampai masuk ke dalam jiwanya kembali muncul. Luhan tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali hanya diam menunggu lelaki itu.

Saat Sehun sudah berada tepat di hadapannya, ia tidak tahu ini akan terjadi lagi. Ingatan saat ia berada di stasiun subway hari itu kembali masuk ke dalam memori otaknya. Ketika kedua tangan Sehun bergerak untuk memegang lengan atasnya, mata Luhan membulat. Tapi ia masih belum mengerti maksud dari tatapan Sehun. Ia melihat wajah lelaki di hadapannya mulai mendekat dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit.

Luhan membeku seketika. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba mematung dan ia rasa degup jantungnya bisa terdengar oleh Sehun. Ia hampir tidak bisa berpikir lagi ketika Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di perpotongan lehernya. Deru napas yang keluar dari mulut Sehun berhasil menggelitik. Tak lama bibir itu terasa bergerak terbuka dan menutup dengan lembut beberapa kali. Kemudian disaat Luhan merasakan ujung lidah Sehun yang basah menyentuh lehernya, lelaki itu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dengan cepat.

Luhan menelan ludahnya susah payah. Mata mereka kini kembali bertemu, tapi raut wajah Sehun terlihat terkejut. Ia yakin ekspresinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan lelaki dihadapannya itu. Mereka mematung beberapa saat dan di detik selanjutnya, Luhan melihat Sehun pergi keluar meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

Di meja makan, Luhan sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya. Tangan kanannya sibuk menyentuh bekas sapuan bibir Sehun. Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika leher adalah bagian sensitifnya. Rasa geli dan sensasi yang menggelitik itu masih bisa ia rasakan setelah sejam yang lalu Sehun pergi meninggalkannya. Ia melirik jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam.

Luhan tidak tahu mengapa kejadian tadi membuat dirinya kembali mengingat David Oh. Meskipun terlihat berbeda, tapi Luhan merasa dirinya seperti _de javu._

Hal terakhir yang ia lakukan adalah mengintip keluar jendela. Bukan untuk mengkhawatirkan lelaki itu, hanya saja ia tidak bisa menahan untuk berharap apakah Sehun akan kembali atau tidak. Karena jika lelaki itu tidak kembali, itu artinya ia benar-benar mengalami _de javu. _Akhirnya, iapun melangkah menuju sofa dan tertidur lelap setelah memastikan pintu depan tidak terkunci.

Dalam mimpinya, ia melihat Sehun mengangkatnya dari sofa. Kemudian membaringkannya di tempat tidur sembari menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Luhan membuka matanya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Sehun yang sedang duduk di sofa. Matanya tertuju pada layar televisi di depannya. Ia baru sadar jika Sehun kembali pada dini hari dan semalam ia tidak bermimpi. Hal ini membuat Luhan sedikit bernapas lega karena kejadian itu tidak terulang kembali. Tirai yang menutupi jendela masih tertutup rapat, tapi Luhan bisa melihat cahaya pagi yang menembus tirai itu.

Luhan membawa tubuhnya bangun dari tempat tidur, lalu berjalan menuju kulkas. Ia bisa merasakan mata Sehun yang mengikutinya. Mungkin mulai saat ini ia harus terbiasa dengan tatapan itu yang bisa saja melubangi punggungnya sewaktu-waktu.

Ini pertama kalinya Luhan dicegah oleh seseorang hanya karena ingin membuka tirai. Entah bagaimana Sehun sudah berada di sampingnya sambil menahan tirai itu agar tidak dibuka.

"Jangan."

Luhan mengernyit ke arah lelaki itu. Untuk saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin diatur, jadi ia membuka tirai itu dengan kasar. Tindakannya ini membuat Sehun buru-buru menjauh dari jendela itu. Orang aneh mana yang menghindari cahaya pagi yang masuk melalui jendela. Yang benar saja.

"Kenapa kau jadi aneh seperti ini? Kemarin kau baik-baik saja dengan ini."

Karena Sehun hanya diam menatapnya, kesempatan ini Luhan lakukan untuk mendekati Sehun dan meletakkan tangannya ke dahi lelaki itu.

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa suhu tubuhmu masih seperti ini?"

Buru-buru Luhan mengambil beberapa Selimut yang ada di kasurnya, kemudian menarik lengan kanan Sehun yang tidak terbalut perban menuju sofa. Ia mendorong pelan bahu Sehun agar berbaring di sana dan menyelimutinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu."

"Baik-baik saja katamu? Lalu kenapa kau seperti hypotermia?"

Dengan bodohnya ia melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia merasa seperti orang yang paling khawatir di dunia sekarang. Melihat Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya membuat Luhan segera mencari alasan yang natural.

"Jangan mengira aku khawatir. Aku hanya kasihan padamu."

"Aku tidak butuh dikasihani, sungguh."

"Lalu kenapa kau putus asa sekali meminta bantuan padaku? Kemarin itu aku kira kau tidak memiliki uang sama sekali, jadi aku memberimu tiga ratus ribu won."

Luhan memajukan bibirnya, membuat lelaki dihadapannya terkekeh pelan.

"Karena hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa aku mintai bantuan."

"Mengapa hanya aku?"

Tiba-tiba Sehun bangun dari tidurnya dan sontak membuat Luhan buru-buru menjaga jarak.

"Apa kau penasaran?"

Melihat alis Sehun yang naik turun seolah menggodanya, membuat Luhan mendecih dan segera mengganti topik.

"Aku tahu sebenarnya penguntit 'kan? katakan saja dengan jujur, dan semuanya akan jelas."

"Ya, benar. Aku memang penguntit. _Stalker._"

Luhan berkedip sekali.

Dua kali.

Ia tidak terkejut mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Sehun karena memang itu jawaban yang sudah ia kira. Luhan akui ia perlahan mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Sehun yang menyeramkan. Hanya kecurigaan yang terlalu besar yang membawa Luhan sedikit takut padanya. Karena sejauh ini Sehun belum memiliki tanda-tanda akan menyakitinya, ia akan membiarkan Sehun tetap berada disini. Meskipun ia akui Sehun itu aneh untuk ukuran manusia.

Kecuali wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus menjauh dari _stalker_. Karena itu benar-benar membuatku takut setengah mati."

"Luhan.. apa semalam kau takut padaku?"

Pertanyaan Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dan berpura-pura menyalakan televisi.

"A—aniya."

_Jantungku hampir lompat, Sehun keparat._

"Kau yakin? Sebab saat itu wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya."

"Aniya. Tentu saja tid—"

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menarik kedua lengannya, membuat punggungnya membentur sofa yang empuk. Lelaki itu mencoba memperangkap Luhan dibawahnya. Ia berusaha menyingkir dari Sehun, tapi tangan Sehun mengunci lengannya di atas kepala.

Wajah pucat lelaki itu berada tepat diatasnya. Luhan dapat menghitung bintik-bintik samar di bawah mata Sehun. Tanpa Luhan cermatipun wajah lelaki itu terlihat sempurna. Hanya saja jika dilihat lebih lekat, Luhan ingin terus memperhatikan lekuk wajah yang tegas milik Sehun.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun beranjak dari tubuhnya.

"Ternyata benar, kau takut padaku."

Setelah menyadarinya, Luhan kembali duduk. Ia benar-benar harus menghindari Sehun sebelum dirinya meledak. Jantungnya tidak bekerja normal jika harus berlama-lama berada di dekat lelaki itu. Bukan perasaan takut karena Sehun yang bertingkah menyeramkan, ia yakin ini berbeda dari rasa takut itu.

Luhanpun beranjak dari sofa dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia butuh ketenangan. Dan cara terbaiknya sekarang adalah menghindari lelaki itu apapun yang terjadi.

Di kamar mandi ia sempat berpikir akan pergi mengirim barang, tapi sejak kemarin tak ada panggilan sama sekali ke ponselnya. Ia baru ingat jika kotak dari Park Chanyeol belum ia kirim sejak dua hari yang lalu. Mungkin ini bisa ia jadikan alasan untuk menghindari Sehun. Karena ia akan pergi ke apartemen paling mewah di Seoul, ia berpikir untuk tidak memakai hoodie lagi melainkan kaus putih polos dan blazer merah setengah lengan.

Buru-buru Luhan keluar rumah sebelum Sehun bertanya padanya dengan tatapan bingung. Dengan membawa kotak itu pasti Sehun sudah tahu kemana Luhan akan pergi. Jadi ia berterimakasih dalam hati pada lelaki itu untuk tidak membuat situasinya menjadi sulit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menyipitkan kedua matanya melihat apartemen yang menjulang itu. Sejak dulu terbesit keinginan Luhan untuk hidup di apartemen mewah. Tapi dengan pekerjaannya saat ini ia akan terus bekerja lebih keras. Mengagumi gedung yang elegan itu menurut Luhan sudah cukup. Semoga saja ia tidak tersesat di dalam sana dan bisa pulang.

Saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di loby, ia menghela napas lega karena orang-orang disana tetap fokus pada dirinya masing-masing. Jadi Luhan menarik kedua ujung bibirnya dengan bangga. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu pintu lift terbuka dan beberapa orang keluar dari sana. Ia langsung menekan tombol 44 dan pintu lift segera tertutup. Senyum bangga yang tertera di wajahnya belum hilang disaat lift itu mulai naik ke atas.

Luhan menatapi kotak yang ada di tangannya. Ia berharap dengan mengantar barang ini, Park Chanyeol akan pergi dan tidak mengganggu hidupnya lagi dengan berita-berita mengenai David Oh.

Di waktu bunyi 'ding' terdengar di telinganya; pertanda ia sudah sampai di lantai yang dituju, pintu lift mulai terbuka perlahan.

Dan senyum Luhan kandas begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 5

**Title :**

More Than Closer

**Main Cast :**

SeHun, LuHan, Kai

**Support Cast :**

ChanYeol and others

**Rated :**

M

Romantic mystery, horror, suspense

**Dedicated by :**

© eternal_chen

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Present..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

.

.

.

.

Kejadian yang sama saat dirinya pertama kali memasuki museum di Yeouido terasa persis seperti apa yang sedang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Banyak orang-orang berkata, _de javu_ hanya dialami oleh manusia yang memiliki _Intelligence Quotient_ atau IQ di atas rata-rata. Tapi mulai saat ini, Luhan membantah pernyataan itu dengan tegas. IQ-nya bukan superior tetapi _de javu_ sudah ia rasakan dua kali dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam.

Butuh waktu untuk berpikir jika kondisi di depannya memang benar nyata. Sebuah lorong panjang yang gelap tak berujung sudah menanti di depannya yang masih mematung di dalam lift. Cahaya lampu dari dalam lift dapat menerangi sedikit lorong itu, tapi itu tidak terlalu berguna. Tak lama, pintu lift itu kembali menutup. Luhan tidak berniat berpindah tempat sedikitpun di dalam lift yang masih diam, menandakan tidak ada orang yang sedang ingin memakai lift itu.

Rasa curiga menghampirinya ketika lift itu sama sekali tidak bergerak, seperti mengerti jika Luhan harus segera keluar dari sana. Luhan mengeratkan kotak yang ia bawa hingga kuku-kuku jarinya memutih.

Ia harus melakukannya.

Mungkin setelah ini ia tidak akan bekerja lagi sebagai kurir.

Dengan berat hati, Luhan menekan tombol di sana dan pintu lift itu mulai terbuka. Ponsel yang ada di sakunya ia nyalakan, kemudian membawa langkahnya yang berat keluar dari lift. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia tidak boleh takut lagi seperti sebelumnya. Jadi tanpa berpikiran yang aneh-aneh ia langsung kembali fokus pada apartemen no.124 yang ia cari.

Ternyata lorong yang sempat ia kira tidak berujung ini tidak terlalu panjang. Karena titik merah yang menyala di sudut lorong itu menandakan jika CCTV sedang bekerja. Luhan mendesah lega ketika pintu bertuliskan angka 124 berada tepat di sampingnya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia menekan bel yang ada di sebelah intercom.

Ia menekan bel sekali lagi sambil menunggu dengan sabar. Lama-lama tangannya sedikit pegal memegang ponselnya terus-menerus ke depan, jadi untuk yang ketiga kalinya ia menekan bel itu lagi. Menurutnya tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak berlama-lama di tempat gelap seperti itu dan ingin buru-buru meninggalkan apartemen ini.

Baru tiga langkah kakinya berpijak, suara dari _speaker_ di intercom menginterupsi langkahnya.

"_Siapa diluar?_"

Suara pria dari intercom itu terdengar nyaring di sana, tapi hanya Luhan yang bisa mendengarnya. Dengan polos, buru-buru ia mendekati intercom lalu mendekati wajahnya ke _speaker_. Tidak mengetahui bahwa tanpa mendekatkan wajahpun, orang yang berada di dalam rumah sudah bisa melihatnya melalui layar intercom.

"Aku... Luhan. Ada kiriman atas nama Park Chanyeol."

Keheningan menyelimuti sejenak.

"_Baiklah, letakkan saja kiriman itu di atas sofa._"

Luhan mengernyit pelan. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan sofa di sekitar lorong yang gelap itu. Tapi dengan cepat suara itu terdengar lagi.

"_520\. Itu passcode pintunya. Masuklah tanpa membuat kebisingan sedikitpun."_

Luhan berkedip beberapa kali.

520.

Tiba-tiba saja senyum yang sempat kandas kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Ia berusaha menahan senyum itu agar kembali normal sebelum ia menekan angka itu. Di China biasanya menyebut angka itu jika mencintai seseorang, karena pelafalan angka-angka itu sama seperti 'aku cinta padamu'. Entah sudah berapa lama seseorang tidak mengatakan itu padanya dalam bahasa China. Ia bukannya terlalu percaya diri karena seseorang di dalam mengatakan itu dengan bahasa Korea. Hanya saja angka itu kembali teringat dan membuatnya tersipu.

Tanpa mengetahui seseorang di dalam ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan bernapas lega ketika mengetahui apartemen itu terang benderang karena hari masih siang. Dengan berkata permisi cukup keras untuk tidak di dengar ke seluruh ruangan, ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Apartemen itu benar-benar bersih dan terawat. Interiornya elegan dan tidak terlalu rumit. Luasnya dua kali lipat daripada apartemen milik Park Chanyeol. Menurutnya, akan sia-sia apartemen seperti ini jika hanya ditinggali oleh satu orang. Mungkin Luhan bisa membawa keluarga besarnya sampai tiga generasi untuk tinggal disini.

Sofa merah yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan mengembalikan pikirannya. Luhan segera menghampiri sofa itu dan meletakkan kotak yang dibawanya di sana. Dengan memastikan ruang tengah itu sekali lagi, ia melangkah untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Namun postur tubuh seorang pria menghentikan langkahnya. Kemeja dengan balutan rompi hitam yang dikenakan pria beberapa meter darinya menarik perhatiannya. Pria itu menghadap ke kaca yang terbentang luas di dalam apartemen itu, terlihat menatapi jalanan kota Seoul di bawahnya. Luhan melihat pria itu mulai memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku, lalu perlahan berbalik ke arah Luhan yang masih terdiam disana.

Hal yang ingin Luhan lakukan sekarang adalah mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup. Ketika sepasang mata yang tajam itu mulai menatapnya, Luhan tahu rasa takutnya sudah di ambang batas. Dan sepertinya pria itu menangkap raut wajah ketakutan Luhan yang terlihat jelas.

"Lama tidak bertemu... Luhan-ssi."

_David Oh.._

Luhan tahu jika sebentar lagi langit akan runtuh ketika pria itu mulai tersenyum tipis. Tubuhnya meremang dari ujung kaki hingga naik ke ubun-ubun. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya pria itu akan berada di depannya dalam kondisi baik-baik saja tanpa kekurangan. Nyatanya, hanya dengan saling menatap satu sama lain seperti itu membuat Luhan semakin tidak percaya. Berkat rasa takut yang berlebihan, tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Selanjutnya rasa mual mulai menyerang di perutnya.

Luhan ingin segera muntah jika ia bisa.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat tegang."

Luhan mundur beberapa langkah saat pria itu mulai mengambil kotak yang ada di sofa di dekatnya.

"Hey, santai saja. Kau melihatku seperti sedang melihat hantu."

"Kau—, siapa? Maksudku.. siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Pria itu menaikkan alisnya ke arah Luhan, kemudian tersenyum.

"Apa itu caramu mengajakku berkenalan? Menarik.."

Luhan melihat pria tak jauh di depannya mulai merobek kertas coklat yang membungkus kotak itu. Ia menerka-nerka dengan cermat semua kemungkinan yang berada di dalamnya. Ketika kotak itu terbuka sepenuhnya, tampak beberapa jarum suntik beserta botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna kuning.

"A—apa itu?"

"Cairan ini bisa membuatku tenang hanya dengan menyuntikkannya. Kenapa? Kau ingin lapor polisi kalau aku memakai obat-obatan terlarang?"

Mendengar kata polisi dahi Luhan mulai mengernyit.

"Kau dan Park Chanyeol memanfaatkanku?"

Kali ini Luhan tidak bodoh. Sekarang ia tahu jawabannya mengapa pagi itu ia bangun hanya untuk dibawa ke kantor polisi. David Oh dan teman sialannya itu memanfaatkan orang lemah sepertinya.

"Setidaknya aku kembali dan memegang kata-kataku 'kan? Lihat, kau baik-baik saja sekarang tanpa harus ditangkap polisi."

Ingin rasanya Luhan menghapus senyum menyebalkan dari pria itu. Meskipun wajahnya terlihat persis sekali seperti Sehun, Luhan mengakui jika Sehun lebih baik daripada pria ini. Di satu sisi, mereka terlihat sama, tapi di sisi lain mereka benar-benar berbeda.

"Jika kau ingin marah aku tidak akan melarangmu. Tapi kumohon jangan buat kebisingan disini, mengerti?"

Luhan tidak ingin mengamuk sekarang. Mungkin ia bisa menahannya sampai ia tiba di rumah nanti. Jadi tanpa perlu repot-repot memberitahu pria yang sibuk meletakkan suntikan di laci, ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu.

"Hey, kau melupakan bayaranmu."

Dengan lirikan sengit, Luhan menatap pria itu.

"Tidak perlu. Uang tiga ratus ribu won yang kau berikan masih utuh dan belum kupakai sama sekali."

"Tunggu. Asal kau tahu, kau harus terbiasa dengan apartemen ini karena mulai sekarang kau harus mengirim barang dari Chanyeol dua hari sekali."

"Apa?!"

Pria itu mendesis pelan, "Sst.. pelankan suaramu. Jika kau tidak ingin polisi datang lagi, kau harus mengikuti apa yang kukatakan."

"Mengapa aku harus? Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku karena aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan."

Luhan mendecih sebal. Memangnya siapa pria ini dengan seenaknya menyuruh Luhan melakukan itu.

"Aku akan membayarmu mahal sehingga kau tidak perlu lagi bekerja untuk orang lain selain aku. Bagaimana?"

Pria itu melipat kedua lengannya di dada, menunggu Luhan yang saat ini sedang berpikir sambil menggigit bibirnya. Jika ia mengantar barang dua hari sekali itu artinya ia akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun di rumah. Membayangkannya saja ia tidak sanggup. Apalagi sudah dua hari ini Sehun tidak masuk kerja.

"Baiklah, aku mau."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai petang, tapi Sehun belum juga terlihat semenjak Luhan tiba dari apartemen David Oh. Dari tadi Luhan hanya diam sambil membaca buku, namun tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan kartu identitas milik David Oh yang terjatuh di stasiun subway waktu itu. Ia yakin masih menyimpannya di laci meja nakas. Kartu itu terlihat menyelip diantara kotak obat dan ponsel milik Kai yang masih mati sejak Sehun terakhir menyerahkannya.

Saat Luhan mencermati kartu identitas itu, alamat yang tertera disana terlihat sama dengan alamat yang ada di kotak dari Park Chanyeol. Jika saja ia melihat kartu identitas ini dulu sebelum pergi mengantar barang darinya, Luhan mungkin tidak akan pernah mengantarnya. Ia menghela napas berat ketika foto di kartu itu masih terlihat sama dengan David Oh yang sekarang. Warna rambutnya tetap berwarna coklat kemerahan, berbeda dengan Sehun yang hitam legam.

"Mengapa aku dikelilingi orang-orang aneh seperti ini.."

Luhan mendesah pelan dan mengembalikan kartu itu kembali ke laci. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi di bawah shower sampai pikirannya jernih seperti semula.

Sudah sepuluh menit ia membasahi tubuhnya dengan air yang terus-terusan mengalir. Tapi tetap saja pikirannya dipenuhi dengan kejadian hari ini dan hari-hari sebelumnya. Luhan memejamkan matanya perlahan, merasakan bagaimana air itu jatuh mengenai kepalanya, lalu turun ke bahu dan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Tak lama, ia merasa seperti seseorang sedang memperhatikannya.

Dengan cepat Luhan membuka matanya, lalu menoleh ke sekitar kamar mandi tanpa mendapati seseorang disana selain dirinya. Bahkan langit-langit kamar mandi juga sempat ia perhatikan dengan hati-hati. Rasanya seperti sepasang mata sedang memandangi tubuhnya tapi ia tidak tahu dimana tepatnya. Buru-buru Luhan mematikan air shower dan mengusap tubuhnya dengan sabun.

Betapa terkejutnya Luhan ketika mendapati Sehun dengan polosnya masuk ke kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap. Awalnya mereka hanya saling bertatapan dengan bingung sampai akhirnya tatapan Sehun pindah pada tubuh Luhan yang dipenuhi sabun. Dan lelaki itu menahan tawanya.

"Wah.. polos sekali tubuhmu. Seperti seorang wanita."

Butuh waktu untuk Luhan mencerna kata-kata itu setelah Sehun kembali menutup pintunya.

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

"Sehun! Aku benci padamu!"

Teriakan nyaring dari dalam kamar mandi sukses membuat Sehun tertawa diam-diam dan menggelang pelan.

.

.

.

.

Luhan masih saja menggerutu di tempat tidur malam itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menjawab ketika Sehun memulai pembicaraan padanya. Ia tidak serius ingin menghindari lelaki itu, hanya saja ia terlalu malu untuk menatap wajah Sehun. Meskipun Sehun menganggap hal itu biasa saja, setidaknya lelaki itu harus mengetuk dulu sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi yang jelas-jelas tertutup.

Iapun melirik Sehun yang kini mematikan tv dan beranjak dari sofa. Di dalam hati Luhan sudah berkomat-kamit supaya lelaki itu tidak menghampirinya. Tapi dengan santainya Sehun duduk di tepi kasur.

"Ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru?"

Luhan bergidik ngeri mendengar itu, tapi tidak menutupi gelagatnya yang jadi salah tingkah. Ia yakin wajahnya terlihat memerah sekarang, jadi ia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain selain Sehun. Pertanyaan lelaki itu terdengar memiliki banyak makna yang terselubung menurutnya.

"Bicara apa kau ini.."

"Mengapa kau tidak cari tahu dengan menemuiku di luar?"

Luhan menangkap senyum tipis yang tertera di wajah lelaki itu sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ah, satu lagi. Buka kausmu dan pakai selimut yang tebal, karena ini akan sedikit..."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. Setelah memastikan tubuh Sehun sudah hilang di balik pintu, dengan cepat Luhan melompat-lompat di atas kasurnya. Mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti berkata _bagaimana ini _sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia tidak mengira Sehun akan mengajaknya berhubungan intim lebih dulu. Meskipun menurutnya ini terlalu cepat, ia tidak berpikir untuk menolaknya jika Sehun benar-benar akan melakukannya nanti. Buru-buru Luhan membuka kausnya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, lalu pergi menemui Sehun.

Dengan wajah yang masih sedikit tersipu dan rambut yang berantakan, Luhan melihat lelaki itu duduk di kursi panjang. Ia melihat Sehun sedang sibuk dengan alat yang ada di tangannya. Dan butuh waktu untuk Luhan mencermati benda yang mirip seperti jarum suntik itu.

"Kau hanya ingin membuat tatto di tubuhku?!"

Terlihat jelas Luhan menampakkan kekecewaannya. Dahinya berkerut dalam, lalu menatap Sehun tajam. Tapi lelaki itu hanya memandangi Luhan dengan bingung. Dengan wajah yang datar, Sehun berdiri menghampirinya.

"Memangnya apa menurutmu? Tubuhmu terlihat terlalu polos, jadi aku ingin melukis seniku disana. Kemarilah."

Sehunpun mengajaknya duduk di kursi. Lelaki itu membuat Luhan duduk membelakanginya karena ia hanya ingin sedikit melukis di sisi bahu kanannya. Angin malam musim semi mulai menusuk disaat Sehun mulai menurunkan selimutnya sampai siku. Terbesit rasa takut dalam hati Luhan, dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan rasa perih jika jarum itu menusuk kulitnya. Ketika kapas basah berbau alkohol itu mulai membasahi bahuya, ia tahu jika ia bisa mempercayai Sehun.

Luhan tidak tahu berapa lama mereka terdiam seperti itu, namun tiba-tiba benda runcing mulai menusuk kulitnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan keras ketika jarum itu mulai bergerak melukis gambar yang tidak ia ketahui. Darah perlahan-lahan mulai mengalir dari sana. Erangan pelan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan membuatnya berpindah menggigit selimut yang dipakainya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi kau bisa menahannya."

Suara Sehun di belakangnya sedikit membuatnya tenang. Disaat tubuh Luhan bergetar, tangan lelaki itu tidak henti-hentinya mengusap punggungnya. Kata-kata menenangkan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun berhasil membuatnya tenang dan hanya merintih pelan. Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, alat itu berhenti bergerak.

"Sudah selesai. Kau bisa berhenti menangis sekarang."

Keheningan dan suara angin menyelimuti mereka yang kini duduk berdampingan. Tanpa peduli jarak dua jengkal yang memisahkan mereka, Luhan tidak merasa ini tidak nyaman. Mungkin karena menurutnya, Sehun juga terlihat tidak terganggu dengan keheningan disana. Tapi Luhan sedikit penasaran bagaimana rasanya berbicara dengan Sehun dari hati ke hati.

"Kemana kau pergi siang tadi?"

Lelaki itu berpikir sejenak, "Ah, aku membeli beberapa pakaian baru. Dan aku menyimpannya di lemarimu. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat kekasihmu datang ke sini."

"Dia pergi ke Jeju untuk urusan pekerjaannya."

Melalui sudut matanya, Luhan melihat lelaki itu tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi Sehun, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Ia menatap Sehun dengan ragu, berusaha membaca pikiran lelaki itu. Entah mengapa, setiap kali Luhan mencoba untuk menerka-nerka isi pikiran Sehun, ia tidak mendapatkan sesuatu dari sana. Ia ingin tahu apa yang Sehun rasakan sekarang. Karena setiap hari wajahnya terlihat tenang dan _stoic,_ membuat Luhan sulit membaca tatapan itu.

"Tidak, lupakan saja."

"Hey, kau tidak ingin melihat hasil karyaku? Ayo, masuk."

Melihat Sehun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, Luhan dengan senang hati menerimanya. Tubuhnya bereaksi lebih aneh dari biasanya saat telapak tangan miliknya bersentuhan dengan milik lelaki itu. Bagaimana kedua tangan mereka menyatu dan menggenggam satu sama lain, Luhan merasa sangat nyaman.

Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain lewat pantulan cermin di depan Luhan. Tangan Sehun perlahan mulai membalikkan tubuh Luhan menghadapnya. Dan saat Luhan menoleh ke cermin, ia dapat melihat bunga Edelweiss di bahu belakangnya. Untuk beberapa saat, Luhan sangat mengagumi hasil karya lelaki itu. Lukisan itu terlihat indah sekaligus mengagumkan di sana.

"Kenapa bunga Edelweiss?"

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun yang kini menampakkan senyumnya.

"Karena Edelweiss mulai terlihat di bulan April dan kita bertemu di bulan April juga, jadi.. kupikir ini cocok untukmu. Aku juga memilikinya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku punya satu di dadaku. Kau mau melihatnya?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan mata yang berbinar. Sehunpun membuka kausnya dan benar, bunga edelweiss berada tepat di dada kirinya. Betapa menakjubkan ketika tatto itu terlihat lebih nyata daripada miliknya. Luhan menatap mata Sehun seolah meminta izin agar bisa menyentuh tatto itu, dan dijawab anggukan dari lelaki itu.

Iapun membawa jari-jari lentiknya menyentuh bunga Edelweiss yang terlukis disana.

"Menakjubkan sekali, Sehun."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Luhan menggangguk pelan. Matanya tak kunjung lepas dari tatto mengagumkan itu. Dan saat jari-jarinya berhenti menyentuh lukisan itu, Sehun memegang tangannya.

Lalu meletakkannya tepat di depan jantungnya.

Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan detak jantung Sehun yang terasa begitu cepat di tangannya. Iapun beralih menatap Sehun. Ia rasa detak jantungnya tidak berbeda dengan lelaki itu. Wajahnya memanas ketika Sehun menatapnya lebih dalam, dan ia yakin darahnya akan mendidih jika Sehun menatapnya lebih lama.

"Kau merasakannya?"

Luhan bergumam pelan. Ia merasa tangan Sehun perlahan mulai merambat naik ke lengannya, dan wajah lelaki itu mulai mendekat. Luhan tidak ingin kejadian saat bibir Sehun menyentuh lehernya terulang lagi, jadi dengan cepat ia mencium bibir lelaki itu lebih dulu.

Setelah beberapa detik bibir itu menempel, Luhan menarik diri. Ia berkedip-kedip bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi tanpa sempat berpikir, Sehun menariknya kembali lebih dekat dan menyatukan bibir mereka dengan dalam. Membuat selimut yang Luhan kenakan jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Tubuh bagian depan mereka berkontak langsung satu sama lain tanpa kaus yang memisahkan keduanya.

Ciuman itu menjadi lebih intim ketika Sehun mulai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan dan Luhan membalasnya dengan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher lelaki itu. Kedua bibir saling melumat dan menggigit, menimbulkan suara erangan pelan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Deru napas Sehun terdengar berat disana, lalu berakhir dengan ciuman basah. Dimana lidah mereka saling beradu di dalam rongga mulut Luhan.

Luhan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Tangan Sehun mulai merambat ke bawah meremas pantatnya, membuat dirinya melenguh pelan. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Tubuh bagian bawahnya perlahan-lahan mulai mengeras dan sesak. Jadi tanpa rasa malu, ia menggesekkannya pada Sehun.

Seolah lampu hijau sudah diberikan, Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dan membawanya ke atas tempat tidur. Lelaki itu langsung memposisikan tubuhnya diantara kaki Luhan dan mulai menciumnya lagi. Sensasi menggelitik yang Luhan rasakan membuat matanya berkabut. Apalagi ketika Sehun menciumi rahang dan dagunya, kemudian turun ke lehernya. Ia tidak peduli dengan rasa perih di bahunya karena luka tatto yang belum kering. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah tubuhnya terasa menyatu dengan lelaki itu.

Tubuh Luhan bergetar ketika ujung lidah Sehun perlahan menyusuri dadanya kemudian berhenti tepat di putingnya yang mengeras. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara Sehun memanjakan tubuhnya dan memberikan kenikmatan sampai membuat seluruh bulu-bulu halusnya meremang. Lenguhan yang lolos dari mulutnya membuat Sehun lebih lama menjilati putingnya.

Luhan membawa kepala Sehun untuk menyatukan bibir mereka kembali. Tak lama setelahnya, Sehun melepas ciuman itu dan menatap Luhan dalam.

"Apa kau yakin menginginkan ini?"

Rasanya Luhan ingin sekali berteriak, mengatakan pada Sehun jika ia benar-benar siap dan menginginkannya. Tapi ia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan dengan tubuhnya yang sudah terangsang seperti ini. Iapun menggangguk pelan.

Dengan kecupan Sehun sekali lagi pada bibirnya, lelaki itu mulai melucuti celana Luhan kemudian membuka miliknya sendiri. Matanya membulat ketika melihat Sehun yang sudah ereksi di depannya.

"Kau punya kondom dan _lube?_"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya pelan, "Tidak ada_ lube_, hanya ada satu kondom di laci."

Ia melihat Sehun mulai bangun dari kasur dan mencari benda itu. Melihatnya, Luhan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dinding di sampingnya. Pipinya bisa saja terbakar karena merona jika harus menatap tubuh Sehun lebih lama. Tanpa ia ketahui, Sehun sudah kembali menindihnya dan mengangkat dagunya dengan lembut.

"Tidak perlu malu untuk menatapku, karena aku juga sudah melihat semua lekuk tubuhmu bukan?"

Luhan berusaha tenang melihat Sehun memperlakukannya seperti itu. Rasanya ingin sekali Luhan buru-buru menerkamnya dan memasukkan batang kemaluan lelaki itu ke lubangnya yang sudah berkedut-kedut dari tadi. Saat Sehun memasukkan jari-jarinya ke mulut Luhan, ia berusaha menghisap dan menjilatnya dengan desahan yang menggoda.

Ini bukan waktunya menganggapnya jalang karena sudah memiliki Kai. Biarkan ia sedikit egois kali ini saja. Luhan hanya butuh mengeluarkan cairannya yang masih sesak di dalam sana. Dengan begitu, semuanya akan selesai dan saling menguntungkan antara Sehun dan dirinya.

Ketika Sehun mulai memasukkan kedua jarinya ke lubang, rasa sakit sekaligus perih membuat Luhan mengerang tertahan. Bagaimana jari itu bergerak di dalamnya, lalu keluar masuk lubang anal itu, semuanya terasa menyiksa Luhan. Tapi disaat ujung jari Sehun menyentuh tepat di satu bagian, Luhan tidak bisa mencegah desahan erotis yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kenikmatan itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika Sehun menarik jarinya dan menggantinya dengan memasukkan ujung ereksinya. Lelaki itu meletakkan kaki Luhan ke bahunya dan terlihat kesulitan untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Padahal cairan yang sedikit keluar dari penis Sehun sudah cukup untuk pelumas. Luhanpun membantunya dengan menaikkan pinggulnya dan ujungnya berhasil masuk ke dalam.

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu, Luhan."

Bisikan Sehun di telinganya membuat Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak, Sehun. Jangan khawatir. Hanya saja—"

Tusukkan pertama Sehun berhasil membuatnya mengerang. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan ketika kulit itu bergesekan dengan dinding-dinding di dalam lubangnya. Rasanya seperti tubuhnya dirobek menjadi dua. Namun beberapa saat kemudian rasa sakit dan nikmat bercampur jadi satu saat Sehun menusuknya dengan ritme teratur. Sperma yang ada di dalamnya terasa geli seperti memintanya untuk segera dikeluarkan. Dan ini membuatnya membalas tusukan Sehun.

Semakin lama tubuh mereka semakin beradu dengan cepat. Mencoba menemukan kepuasan untuk diri masing-masing. Disaat ujung batang Sehun menumbuk satu titik yang membuat Luhan meremas bantal yang ada di kepalanya. Ia benar-benar bahagia melihat raut wajah Sehun yang juga menikmati adegan panas itu. Apalagi saat raut wajah Sehun yang sedang mencapai orgasme, membuat Luhan tidak lama kemudian mengeluarkan cairannya.

Luhan merasa tubuh Sehun jatuh menimpanya. Hanya deru napas berat mereka yang kini terdengar disana. Iapun memeluk tubuh Sehun yang mulai menciumi lehernya dan meremas rambut lelaki itu dengan lembut. Disaat-saat seperti ini ingin sekali Luhan bertanya pada Sehun hal yang belum sempat ia katakan tadi. Karena menurutnya, pasti Sehun akan menjawabnya dengan jujur daripada berbohong dengan cara berkata bahwa ia adalah penguntit.

"Sehun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Lelaki itu menggumam pelan sambil terus mengecup lehernya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu tertarik untuk menolongku waktu itu?"

Luhan tahu Sehun bisa menangkap pertanyaan yang ia maksud. Luhan juga tahu Sehun mengerti jika kali ini Luhan memintanya menjawab dengan jujur. Hanya saja ketika Sehun beralih menatapnya dengan pilu, Luhan berharap tidak pernah menanyakan hal ini dari awal.

"Darahmu... manis. Maafkan aku, Luhan."

_Tidak mungkin._

_Tidak ada hal seperti itu di dunia ini._

Mendengarnya Luhan buru-buru mendorong Sehun menjauh dari tubuhnya. Lelaki itu terlihat terhempas dari atas tempat tidurnya, tapi Luhan tidak peduli. Ia merasa dimanfaatkan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak disangka, selama ini Sehun mengikutinya hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Ditambah lagi yang membuatnya muak adalah lelaki itu berpura-pura baik untuk menusuknya dari belakang.

"Luhan, ini tidak—"

"Menjauh dariku!"

Ia menepis tangan Sehun yang berusaha menyentuhnya. Buru-buru ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan meringkuk ketakutan di ujung tempat tidur. Tanpa peduli pada lubangnya yang masih terasa perih.

"Kumohon, dengar—"

"Cepat pergi! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu!"

Tubuh Luhan bergetar, air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia dengar dari Sehun disaat semuanya sudah terbaca dengan jelas. Ketika Sehun memunguti pakaiannya dan memakainya, Luhan memandangi punggung lelaki itu mulai meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah itu. Iapun memeluk tubuhnya yang rapuh, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya ke lutut. Hatinya berusaha menahan rasa kecewa yang sangat mendalam.

Karena tidak seharusnya ia cepat mempercayai lelaki itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Aku memang vampir, tapi aku tidak meminum darah manusia..'_


	7. Chapter 6

**Title :**

More Than Closer

**Main Cast :**

SeHun, LuHan, Kai

**Support Cast :**

ChanYeol and others

**Rated :**

M

Romantic mystery, horror, suspense

**Dedicated by :**

© eternal_chen

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Present..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 6

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua malam hampir tiga hari Luhan mengunci dirinya di rumah atap sendirian. Setiap panggilan telepon yang berdering di atas meja nakasnya tak sekalipun ia hiraukan. Yang ia lakukan sejak dua hari yang lalu hanya bersidekap di sudut tempat tidur tanpa melakukan apapun. Tak ada sedikitpun makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya kecuali beberapa teguk air yang ia minum kemarin sore. Ia tidak tahu jika hal ini benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa. Bagaimana lelaki itu –vampir itu dapat membuat dirinya menjadi seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Sehun merubah dirinya menjadi Luhan yang lemah.

Hari sudah malam tapi Luhan tak kunjung beranjak dari tempat tidur. Setidaknya ia butuh asupan makanan agar dirinya tidak terlihat kacau. Jika ia bercermin mungkin wajahnya terlihat seperti zombie karena lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Pikirannya masih kosong sampai ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menaiki tangga malam-malam begini.

_Sehun?_

Belum sempat Luhan berpikir untuk mengintip kebalik tirai, tiba-tiba penerangan padam seutuhnya. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya rembulan memasuki jendela rumah. Rasa takut perlahan mulai menggerayangi karena ia mengira mungkin saja Sehun kembali untuk mencabik-cabik tubuhnya dan meminum darahnya. Bayangan hitam dari balik jendela terlihat dengan jelas dari tempat tidur. Ia yakin pasti seseorang sedang mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya karena beberapa detik kemudian suara 'klik' terdengar, menandakan kunci sudah berhasil dibuka.

Buru-buru Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidur dan bersembunyi di bawahnya.

Dari bawah kolong, ia bisa melihat pergerakan orang yang kini terlihat jelas memakai pakaian serba hitam. Sekarang Luhan yakin sepertinya orang ini adalah pencuri. Ia seperti mencari sesuatu dimana-mana. Tiba-tiba suara nada dering dari dalam laci meja nakas terdengar. Ketika pencuri itu mulai mendekat ke meja nakas, Luhan berusaha menahan napasnya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ada suara dering ponsel di dalam sana. Padahal ponselnya sendiri berada digenggamannya.

Dan ia baru ingat jika itu adalah suara ponsel milik Kai yang dulu mati.

Luhan melihat pencuri itu mendapatkan ponsel itu dan terlihat menekan-nekan sesuatu dilayar. Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan mencoba untuk menelepon polisi namun suara kunci ponsel miliknya membuat pencuri itu menghentikan kegiatannya.

Tubuh Luhan kaku seketika. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Sedetik kemudian, pencuri itu sudah menyeret tubuhnya keluar dari bawah tempat tidur dan mencekik lehernya. Cengkeraman tangan itu begitu kuat, membuat kedua tangan Luhan tak sanggup menghentikan cengkeraman itu. Paru-parunya seperti terhimpit karena tak ada sedikitpun udara yang masuk kesana. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya terbatuk-batuk tak bisa melawan.

"Ku—mohon. Le—pas!"

Tubuh Luhan semakin lemah dan kepalanya terasa sakit. Orang ini masih saja tidak melepas cengkaramannya pada leher Luhan. Disaat Luhan merasa hidupnya tidak lama lagi, seseorang menendang tubuh pencuri itu hingga terhempas membentur lemari.

Hal selanjutnya yang ia tahu, tubuh pencuri itu dipukuli sampai habis. Luhan tidak tahu wajah seseorang yang sedang memukuli pencuri itu karena pandangannya sedikit kabur, tapi ia yakin dengan postur tubuhnya.

"Sse—hun?"

Mendengar suara lirih Luhan, Sehun buru-buru menghampirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?"

Terdengar kekhawatiran dalam suara Sehun. Entah mengapa hanya dengan mendengar suara Sehun lagi, ia merasa akan baik-baik saja. Jadi tanpa memperdulikan lagi konsekuensi yang bisa ia dapatkan kapan saja, dengan cepat Luhan memeluk lelaki itu.

"Jangan pergi, Sehun! Kumohon jangan pergi lagi! Aku tidak bisa tanpamu.. jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian lagi! kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku saat aku berlari-lari mencarimu malam itu." Luhan menangis tanpa ampun. Ia memukul-mukul dada Sehun dengan keras sampai Sehun harus memegang kedua lengannya. Sehun menatap lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya dengan pilu. Ia tahu, yang Luhan maksudkan adalah ketika Sehun memintanya untuk membuka pintu namun Luhan malah menutup pintunya dan berkata tidak bisa membantunya. Sehun juga tahu ketika Luhan berlari-lari mencarinya malam itu, karena Sehun melihatnya dari bawah lampu jalan semenjak Luhan menuruni tangga.

Sehun sangat tahu bagaimana raut wajah khawatir Luhan malam itu.

Akhirnya, Sehun mendekap tubuh Luhan yang ketakutan dengan erat.

Tanpa berniat melepaskannya lagi.

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bagaimana seseorang selain mereka memperhatikan adegan itu sedari tadi dan pergi tanpa mereka ketahui.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi namun Sehun terlihat masih terlelap di sofa. Luhan yang bangun lebih awal berinisiatif untuk membuat sarapan spesial untuk mereka berdua. Sup rumput laut, kimchi dan korean fried chicken menjadi andalannya pagi ini. Ia berharap Sehun akan senang dengan hidangannya kali ini karena Luhan membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati.

Dengan hati-hati, Luhan membawa sarapannya ke kursi panjang di luar rumah. Kedua sudut bibirnya tersenyum melihat hidangannya benar-benar terlihat nikmat. Kini sudah saatnya ia masuk dan membangunkan lelaki pucat yang masih belum merubah posisinya.

"Sehun~ bangun~" kekeh Luhan pelan sambil terus berbisik.

Tak lama kemudian, mata Sehun yang terpejam mulai terbuka perlahan. "Hmm? Ada apa?" suara parau Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum lebih lebar dan ia segera menarik lengan Sehun untuk beranjak keluar.

"Ayo, Sehun! Ada kejutan untukmu!"

Dengan langkah malas, Sehun menurut saja ketika Luhan menariknya keluar dengan senyum sumringah. Namun yang Luhan dapat dari raut wajah Sehun tidak seperti yang ia kira. Luhan berharap Sehun akan berbinar-binar melihat hidangan di kursi panjang itu, namun Sehun malah tersenyum sambil menghela napas pelan.

"Kau.. tidak menyukainya 'kan?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja aku sangat menyukainya! Sup rumput laut? Waah.. ini benar-benar favoritku!" Sehun berkata seolah-olah ia benar-benar terkejut sekarang. Sebelum Luhan kecewa lebih jauh lagi, Sehun segera duduk dan mengambil sumpit. Namun Luhan mencegahnya.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah mengetahuinya. Kau tidak perlu lagi berpura-pura, Sehun. Maafkan aku jika aku melupakan fakta bahwa kau bukanlah—"

"Jangan bicara lagi. Jangan katakan hal itu jika kau sedang bersamaku, Luhan. Kumohon." Suara lirih Sehun membuat Luhan segera menatapnya. Ada perasaan sedih yang tersirat dari mata lelaki pucat itu. Ternyata tanpa Luhan sadari, ia benar-benar belum mengenal Sehun. Yang ia tahu sejauh ini Sehun hanya seorang lelaki yang bekerja sebagai badut dan seorang vampir yang menyamar menjadi manusia biasa. Sebenarnya Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai jika vampir sungguh ada di dunia ini.

"Kalau begitu berikan aku kesempatan untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh, Sehun. Jawablah setiap pertanyaanku dengan jujur tanpa ada kebohongan."

Luhan menegakkan duduknya di samping Sehun. "Kau pernah berkata bahwa darahku manis, bagaimana kau mengetahuinya padahal kau belum pernah mencobanya?"

"Itu mudah saja untuk seorang vampir. Penciuman vampir sangat tajam jika ia sudah mengenali darah manusia dan akan terus mengingat bau darahnya."

"Jika menurutmu darahku manis, kenapa kau tidak meminum darahku dari awal kita bertemu? Bukankah itu kesempatan emas bagimu saat tubuhku tak sadarkan diri di museum malam itu?"

Sehun menatap mata Luhan dalam, "Apa kau berpikir aku seperti itu?"

"B—bisa saja kan? la—lagipula dalam cerita sejarah joseon, vampir adalah makhluk berbahaya dan mengancam kehidupan manusia." Jawab Luhan gugup dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku memang vampir, tapi aku tidak meminum darah manusia. Aku minum darah binatang yang dagingnya kalian makan. Kalaupun aku memakan makanan manusia, itu tidak ada artinya bagiku. Lidahku tidak bisa mengecap rasa makanan manusia dan aku akan memuntahkannya dengan pasti." Balas Sehun enteng.

"Tapi kau memakan masakanku saat sarapan bersama Kai waktu itu! Kau bilang itu baik-baik saja padahal rasanya asin sekali. Dan kau tidak memuntahkannya."

Sehun terlihat menopang dagunya dan berpikir, "Aku memuntahkannya langsung setelah berpamitan pergi padamu."

"Sungguh? Kau tidak seharusnya melanjutkan itu jika itu menyiksa tubuhmu, Sehun." kata Luhan sedikit menahan kekhawatirannya.

Sehun kembali menatap Luhan dalam diam, mencoba mengalirkan perasaannya yang sedih dengan menatap kedua bola mata itu. Ia membawa kedua tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Karena aku ingin mencoba menjadi manusia... jika berada dihadapanmu."

Perkataan Sehun sontak membuat jantung Luhan terasa seperti berhenti sejenak. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Luhan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, jadi yang ia lakukan hanya diam mematung disana. Pelan-pelan kepalanya menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan Sehun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau tahu? Ada sebuah rahasia yang tidak banyak diketahui oleh manusia mengenai vampir." Kata Sehun menerawang. Pandangan matanya terlihat ke arah langit yang biru. Dan dengan cepat Luhan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Vampir.. bisa menggunakan kesempatan untuk hidup satu kali lagi jika nyawa mereka terancam."

Luhan mengernyit pelan, "Benarkah? Bukankah vampir tidak bisa mati dan akan hidup kekal?"

Terdengar lelaki pucat itu terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan polos dari mulut Luhan. Iapun mengusap rambut lelaki kecil itu. "Vampir tidak bisa mati sebelum berumur 200 tahun, kecuali dibunuh.. atau mati tenggelam."

"Lalu.. berapa umurmu sekarang? Aku berani bertaruh jika umurmu pasti sudah menginjak 100 tahun."

Melihat ekspresi Luhan yang menerka-nerka dengan lucu dan terlihat menggemaskan, Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Aah~ ini tidak masuk akal. Bahkan kau tidak terlihat tua sama sekali, Sehun. Kau benar-benar tampan dan muda untuk umurmu. Tidak seperti diriku yang sudah menginjak 25 tahun. Sepertinya kerutanku mulai terlihat. Aah~ bagaimana ini.." Kata Luhan sambil memegang kedua pipinya sendiri.

Sehun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah lucu lelaki dihadapannya, "Menurutku, kau masih terlihat imut... dan cantik."

Luhan tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya mendengar Sehun mengatakan itu. Apa-apaan Sehun ini? Ia adalah seorang lelaki bagaimana mungkin bisa mengatakan itu pada sesama lelaki? Terdengar sedikit aneh jika Sehun yang mengatakannya. Apa sebenarnya vampir juga bisa _gay_?

Sebelum Luhan bisa mengatakan apa-apa, ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Sudah beberapa hari ia tidak mengantar barang karena terlalu lama berdiam diri diatas tempat tidur. Dan sekarang ia baru ingat jika memiliki janji untuk mengantar barang ke apartemen David Oh dua hari sekali. Saat membuka pesan di ponselnya, ternyata sudah ada 5 pesan baru yang belum terbaca sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Dari semua pesan itu, seluruhnya tertuju untuk mengantar barang ke apartemen milik David Oh.

Gawat.

Ia yang menyanggupi untuk mengantar barang dua hari sekali tapi belum memulai kerja sudah seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan David Oh padanya nanti.

Luhanpun mendecak sebal memikirkannya. Membuat Sehun di sampingnya terlihat sedikit bingung melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres?" tanya Sehun.

Luhanpun terbangun dari pikirannya, "Ah? Hmm.. sepertinya aku harus segera pergi mengantar barang, Sehun."

"Apa mau kuantar?"

"Tidak!" Luhan berteriak ngeri. Memikirkannya saja ia tidak sanggup. Bagaimana jika Sehun bertemu dengan David Oh nanti? Mereka berdua pasti sangat terkejut bila bertemu satu sama lain.

"Aku akan pergi dengan cepat dan langsung kembali pulang."

Karena tidak ada alasan untuk Luhan berlama-lama di apartemen David Oh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menerima barang dari anak buah tuan Kim Jongdae, disinilah Luhan. Gedung tinggi menjulang nan mewah menanti dihadapannya. Ia hanya perlu naik lift ke lantai 44 dan memberikan barang itu pada David Oh tanpa harus berlama-lama disana. Karena ia sudah berjanji pada Sehun untuk pergi dengan cepat. Wajah dingin David Oh dengan balutan kemeja dan tuxedo sudah terngiang-ngiang dipikirannya. Apa yang akan David Oh katakan nanti karena sudah beberapa hari tidak mengantar barangnya?

Luhan hanya menghela napas panjang setelah berada tepat di depan pintu apartemen David Oh yang lorongnya tidak pernah terang. Iapun memberanikan diri menekan bel satu kali dan langsung dijawab dari intercom.

"_Masuk."_

Dengan langkah ragu, Luhan memasuki apartemen itu. Seperti kemarin, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan David Oh disana. Sebenarnya ia sedikit aneh mengapa David Oh tidak pernah membukakan pintu untuknya dan malah langsung menyuruhnya masuk. Untung saja ia masih mengingat passcodenya. Apakah ia seperti itu pada setiap orang yang berkunjung kesini? Ia menghilang tanpa memberitahu dimana ia berada.

Luhan kembali memperhatikan isi apartemen megah itu. Ia belum meletakkan barang yang dibawanya dimanapun, karena sebuah ruangan di sudut apartemen itu menarik perhatiannya. Ada sedikit cahaya remang-remang karena pintunya setengah terbuka. Ada rasa keingintahuan yang kuat untuk mencari David Oh dan memberikan barang itu langsung padanya.

Perlahan, Luhan menghampiri pintu itu lalu membukanya lebar-lebar.

Terlihat postur tubuh pria maskulin yang memunggunginya dan seperti dugaannya, David Oh memakai kemeja hitam. Sebuah jas hitam tergeletak disandaran kursi tak jauh di sampingnya. Pria itu terlihat sedang bermain billiard karena lengan kemejanya ia gulung sampai siku.

Pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya tanpa melirik Luhan, "Kau bisa meletakkannya di sofa merah tanpa harus masuk kesini."

Ada kesan dingin yang terdengar dari perkataan David Oh, membuat Luhan sedikit kaku ditempatnya. Namun tak beberapa lama kemudian, David Oh melanjutkan bermain billiard yang sempat terhenti.

"A—aku... hanya ingin meminta maaf jika aku melupakan janjiku, D—david-ssi." Kata Luhan takut-takut.

Ia mendengar pria itu menghela napas panjang, "Kemarilah."

Luhan berkedip-kedip beberapa kali karena ia takut salah dengar. Tapi akhirnya ia menghampiri David yang kini mengelap tongkat billiard yang dipakainya. Kemudian menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

"Jika kau menang melawanku, akan kuterima permintaan maafmu." Kata David Oh.

"A—ap—apa?! bahkan aku saja tidak tahu cara memainkannya. Bagaimana mungkin?" lenguh Luhan kesal.

"Hanya seperti ini.."

Tiba-tiba David Oh menghampirinya tepat dibelakangnya. Kemudian membawa kedua tangan Luhan untuk memposisikan diri mereka memegang tongkat billiard. Tubuh bagian depan David yang dibalut kemeja itu sukses menempel pada punggung Luhan untuk membungkuk. Jujur saja, posisi ini membuat Luhan sedikit risih karena jarak mereka terlalu dekat untuk ukuran orang asing.

"Tangan kirimu harus menopang tongkat dan mengarahkan supaya ujungnya dapat mengenai bola. Tangan kananmu harus mengepal ketika memegang tongkat. Mengerti?"

Luhan tidak terlalu menangkap kata-kata David Oh karena terlalu sibuk dengan rasa gugupnya. Bagaimana tidak? jelas-jelas David Oh mengarahkan mulutnya tepat disamping telinga. Ini benar-benar membuat Luhan geli jadi ia memegang tongkat itu keras-keras. Mungkin David Oh melihat Luhan terlalu tegang, jadi ia berusaha merenggangkan genggamannya pada tongkat.

"Rileks, tidak perlu gugup. Fokus pada bolanya."

Luhan mengangguk sekali. Kemudian David membawa tangan Luhan untuk mendorong tongkat itu dan menyodok bolanya, namun tidak ada bola yang masuk ke lubang.

"Aku.. tidak bisa." Lirih Luhan.

"Permainan belum dimulai tapi kau sudah menyerah? Menyedihkan sekali."

Luhan mendecak sebal mendengarnya, "Baiklah! Kita mulai! Kita lihat siapa yang paling banyak memasukkan bola ke lubang. Dia yang akan menang."

"Baiklah. Aku setuju. Jika kau kalah, kau harus menuruti satu permintaanku."

"Apa? apa yang kau mau dariku?"

David Ohpun kembali menyerahkan tongkat billiard yang sedari tadi ujungnya diberi kapur.

"Kenapa kau tidak lihat sendiri dengan kalah dalam permainan ini?" ejek pria maskulin itu.

"Kita lihat saja."

Luhanpun mulai memposisikan dirinya dihadapan meja billiard itu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah dikatakan David tadi. Saat hatinya sudah yakin dan mulai mendorong tongkatnya, bola-bola itu mulai membentur satu sama lain.

"KYAAA! 5 bola! Kau lihat itu?! aku berhasil memasukkan 5 bola!" tawa riang Luhan menggema di seluruh ruangan itu. Ia tidak menyadari sedari tadi David memperhatikannya. Dan saat menyadarinya, Luhan segera membungkam mulutnya.

Luhanpun memperhatikan David Oh yang kini serius menyusun bola-bola itu kembali. Pria itu memposisikan dirinya disudut yang berbeda dari tempat Luhan. Ketika bola mulai disodok dengan tongkat itu, Luhan terlalu fokus berkomat-kamit agar David kalah.

Tuhan rupanya memiliki kehendak berbeda.

"Kau lihat? Aku memasukkan 7 bola."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia tidak menyangka David memang benar-benar pro dalam bermain billiard.

"Baiklah. Semua sudah jelas. Apa yang kau mau dariku?"

David tampak menopang dagunya dan berpikir, "Besok malam pukul 9, datanglah ke apartemenku dengan pakaian yang formal."

Dengan bodohnya, Luhan langsung menyetujuinya tanpa membantah sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sehun nanti malam. Jika ia berkata akan menghadiri pesta malam milik temannya, apakah Sehun akan mempercayainya? Apa Sehun akan membiarkannya pulang larut malam? Setiap pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Luhan risau tak karuan. Mungkinkah Sehun akan marah jika Luhan berkata jujur?

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Keberadaan Sehun disampingnya tiba-tiba membuat terkejut setengah mati. Televisi di depannya sedari tadi hanya ia pandangi sambil menerawang. Mungkin ia harus mengatakannya sekarang dengan jujur. Ya, ia tidak boleh berbohong pada Sehun karena Sehun tidak pernah berbohong padanya.

"Sehun.. ada seorang pria yang mengajakku untuk datang ke apartemennya malam ini."

Sehun yang terlihat santai menonton tv membalas, "Benarkah? Kai?"

"Bukan.. dia bos baruku. Aku mengantar barang hanya untuk dirinya saja mulai sekarang."

"Bos baru? Hmm.. mungkin dia tertarik padamu dan ingin mengajakmu kencan." Jawab Sehun yang tak kunjung melepas pandangannya dari televisi.

"Kencan? Kau tidak marah?" tanya Luhan sekali lagi. Namun tak ada raut wajah marah dan kesal dari wajah Sehun.

Sehun tertawa pelan dan mengacak rambut Luhan gemas, "Menurutmu untuk apa aku marah? Hmm? Pergilah.."

Reaksi Luhan benar-benar membuat Sehun terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja ia mematikan layar tv yang Sehun tonton dan menginjak lantai dengan kesal. Kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya. Kelakuan Luhan tentu saja membuat Sehun kalang kabut. Dengan segera Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi berkali-kali.

"Luhan.. buka pintunya. Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Sehun lembut.

"Diam, Sehun! aku sedang mandi apa kau tidak tahu?!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan kemeja putih dan pita hitam yang diikat dikerahnya. Saat ia sedang menata rambutnya, Sehun muncul dari belakang.

"Jika ada kata-kataku yang membuatmu kesal, aku minta maaf."

Luhan menghela napas pelan. Pasti ia tadi terlalu bertingkah berlebihan. Apa yang ia harapkan dari Sehun? Ia terlalu bodoh jika lelaki pucat itu akan peka. Sekarang ia jadi tahu, Sehun tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya.

"Tidak, aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan." Balas Luhan pelan tanpa menatap Sehun dibelakangnya.

Baru saja Luhan akan pergi meninggalkannya, Sehun mendudukinya diatas meja makan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun? Aku harus segera pergi."

"Kau melupakan ini." kata Sehun sambil mengeluarkan lipstik merah dari sakunya.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya ngeri. "Kau ingin membuatku menjadi badut?"

"Hey~ yang benar saja. Wajahmu sudah bersinar, tapi jika bibirmu tidak dipoles dengan ini akan terlihat pucat."

Luhan melihat Sehun mulai mengoles lipstik itu perlahan. Ada harum stroberi yang Luhan yakini tercium dari lipstik itu. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan wajah lelaki dihadapannya yang menurutnya sangat dekat. Sampai deru napas milik Sehun berhasil menyapu wajahnya yang pasti sudah merona sekarang. Apakah Sehun menyadarinya? Beberapa detik kemudian, tatapan mereka bertemu. Mengalirkan getaran kuat yang menjalar ke sekujur tubuh Luhan. Tatapan itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikiran Luhan. Namun ia membuang rasa negatif itu dengan cepat. Ia tidak mau merusak moment intim seperti ini saat bersama Sehun.

Tanpa sengaja, kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipi lelaki pucat itu dengan lembut. Wajahnya berusaha mendekat pada bibir Sehun, namun Sehun malah menggenggam tangannya dan mencium telapak tangannya.

Sehun tersenyum lembut, "Kau harus segera pergi. Aku akan menunggumu. Bersenang-senanglah.."

.

.

.

.

.

Sapuan bibir Sehun masih terasa dengan jelas di telapak tangannya saat ia menaiki lift apartemen. Luhan dapat merasakan jika Sehun benar-benar tulus memperlakukannya seperti itu. Apakah ia sudah kelewatan karena terlalu agresif pada lelaki pucat itu? Mungkin saja lelaki itu belum siap jika harus menerima ciumannya lagi? Terlalu sulit untuk menebak jalan pikiran lelaki itu sehingga Luhan selalu saja berpikiran negatif tentangnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, kini ia sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen milik David Oh. Rasa gugup sudah menjadi hal biasa jika ia berdiri di depan pintu itu. Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menerka apa yang akan mereka lakukan di dalam nanti. Apakah Sehun benar jika David akan mengajaknya berkencan? Melihat kelakuan David sejak awal bertemu, sepertinya ia akan mengajaknya kencan sungguhan. Lalu untuk apa kata-kata '_Jika aku kembali, aku akan pergi mencarimu'_ jika bukan karena David suka padanya?

"_Mau sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana?"_

Suara dari intercom membangunkan lamunan Luhan. Sejak kapan David Oh melihatnya dari balik pintu?

Luhanpun meremas tangannya kuat-kuat, menunggu pria itu membukakan pintu untuknya. Karena sekarang malam hari, ia tidak akan membiarkan David menghilang lagi.

"_Masuklah, Luhan-ssi. Aku menunggumu disini."_

Tak menunggu waktu lagi untuk Luhan membuka pintu itu. David Oh sudah terlihat berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Kali ini Luhan tidak akan menutupi kalau malam ini David Oh benar-benar tampan. Tatanan rambutnya benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya dan dengan balutan tuxedo rapi membuat pria itu terlihat seperti pangeran pewaris tahta. Namun yang mengganjal sekarang adalah.. hanya ada penerangan lilin-lilin kecil di seluruh penjuru apartemen.

Ketika David mengajaknya masuk lebih dalam, pemandangan malam Kota Seoul yang membentang di seluruh kaca jendela apartemen benar-benar membuatnya takjub. Davidpun membawa Luhan untuk duduk di kursi meja makan dekat jendela. Disaat pikiran Luhan sedang menerawang ke jalanan kota Seoul, David meletakkan piring berisi steak dihadapannya. Luhan sedikit tidak yakin dengan makanannya, jadi yang ia lakukan hanya diam memandangi piring itu.

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dan makan saja."

Luhanpun menatap David ragu, "Aku.. belum pernah makan makanan ini."

David yang sedang memotong steaknya melirik lelaki kecil itu sejenak. Akhirnya ia beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Pegang garpumu di tangan kiri, dan pisau di tangan kanan. Iris dagingnya seperti ini, lalu..."

David kembali memegang tangan Luhan dan mengajarinya memotong steak. Sudah dua kali mereka berdekatan seperti ini tetapi rasa gugup Luhan tak juga hilang. Ia tidak tahu apa motif David Oh melakukan ini padanya, jadi Luhan diam dan mengikuti pergerakannya. Setelah David kembali ke kursinya, mereka makan dengan tenang tanpa mengucap kata sedikitpun. Hanya hening yang mendominasi kegiatan mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil wine di kamar."

Luhan menatap punggung pria itu menghilang dibalik ruangan yang ia yakini adalah kamar David. Tak beberapa lama setelahnya, David kembali dengan dua buah gelas tinggi dan satu botol wine di tangannya.

"Mari bersulang untuk merayakan hari besar ini."

Luhan mengernyit mendengarnya, "Hari besar?"

"Sepertinya kau melupakan ulang tahunmu."

Bodoh. Bahkan ulang tahun sendiri ia bisa lupa.

"Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Luhan sedikit terkejut. "Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya.. bisa kau bilang begitu." Jawab David enteng.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan bagaimana aku bisa terjerat dalam kehidupanmu yang aneh ini? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu di stasiun subway hari itu."

David meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan mulutnya, "Ssttt. Kau bicara terlalu keras. Kau mau polisi mendengarmu?"

Pria itu meneguk winenya satu kali. "Sudah jelas polisi mengatakannya padamu jika kita melakukan transaksi gelap. Apa itu belum cukup untuk mengobati rasa penasaranmu?"

Ia meneguk winenya lagi.

Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Aku tahu, sekarang kau menyembunyikan dirimu dari polisi bukan? Ternyata kau seorang pecundang. Kau berpura-pura menghilang dari peradaban agar kau tidak ketahuan memakai obat terlarang kan? sampai kapan kau akan terus menyuruhku mengirim obat terlarang—"

"Diamlah! Kau bisa diam?! Karena kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

Suasana hening seketika setelah David berteriak. Luhan tahu pria itu kini sedang berusaha menahan emosinya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis disini. Tapi air mata yang membendung di pelupuk matanya tidak bisa berhenti terjatuh. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dari kursi itu dan berniat meninggalkan David. Namun langkahnya terhenti mendengar kata-kata David yang membuatnya benar-benar tak menyangka.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu.. Luhan.."

Luhan yakin ia tidak salah dengar. Tanpa harus meminta untuk diulang sekali lagi, ia yakin David Oh benar-benar mengatakan itu padanya. Pria asing yang ia temui di stasiun subway hari itu berkata bahwa akan melindunginya? Sepertinya Luhan percaya dengan adanya cinta pertama yang kini sedang menimpa pria bernama David Oh itu. Iapun berbalik untuk menatap pria itu sekali lagi. Tak ada kebohongan yang tersirat di matanya. Tatapan itu.. sepertinya ia pernah melihat tatapan itu sebelumnya. Tapi ia tak dapat mengingatnya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi bisakah aku pulang sekarang?"

Luhan memberanikan diri membalas ucapan David. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah pelukan Sehun. Ya, ia butuh lelaki pucat itu sekarang juga. "Sudah ada yang menungguku. Dia yang akan melindungiku. Karena aku..."

Luhan terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku sudah mencintainya sejak lama. Jadi maafkan aku."

Dengan rasa sedih, Luhan keluar dari apartemen itu tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi David yang terkejut mendengarnya.

Iapun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya langsung, Hyung. Sepertinya.. sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahunya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke peradaban setelah menghilang seperti pecundang layaknya David Oh~ hohoho

Sepertinya akan ada kesalahpahaman setelah baca chapter ini dan kalian mulai mengira-ngira segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya! Hehehehe^^

Mungkin sampai sini cuap-cuapku. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

See you, readers-nim~


End file.
